50 Shades of Gay
by Lulu Horan
Summary: No longer a oneshot. Instead, it's going to be a collection of 50 smutty oneshots ;) Pairings include: Larry, Nouis, Ziam, Lirry, Lilo, Niam, Narry, Zarry, Ziall, Zouis and occasionally, Jiall : Want to see a pairing/situation? Review and let us know! -Nialler's Wife and Cyoneh On hold until HIWTWM and TMAL are complete.
1. All Your Little Things

**A/N: Hey there! My first oneshot! But I didn't write it alone! Louis' parts were written by Cyoneh! (I LOVE YOU BABE!) It's a little cheesy, definitely fluffy, but I like it and I hope you do too! Review please :)**

"Louis, I'm hungry. Can you make me some food?"

"Go make your own food. Can't you see I'm busy doing absolutely nothing?"

"But, Lou, I'm tired! Please?" the Irishman pouted.

"Fine. What is it you want?"

"Pancakes! No, wait, you burn those. Sausage? No, you don't cook them enough...you know what, never mind, I'm going to Nando's."

"Niall! You made me stand up for no reason! Sometimes I hate you...or something like that."

"Louis, you lazy cunt! That's why your arse is so big!"

"Damn. Someone has a big mouth," he winked.

Niall blushed. "What? What do you mean?"

"Aw, my little Nialler is blushing?" Lou flipped his hair and turned sassily to the door. "Come on! I'm not the one paying."

"Who said I wanted you to go with me?" He lowered his voice to a murmur. "You tease."

"Your blush speaks for itself." He swung the door open. "And if you don't hurry up, a tease is all you'll get."

"Eh? What is that supposed to mean?" He followed the brunette outside. "I don't...uh...fancy lads."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't! Just because I look at your arse sometimes...well...anyone with eyes would, it's so goddamn _big._"

"Well, du-uh! It's fabulous. But no one else blushes, babe."

"But...but...I...you...whatever." He shoved his hands in his pocket.

Louis let out a small laugh. "Let's just go before you starve."

Niall's stomach growled. "Ya, Lou, hurry! Are you driving?"

"Sure...if you absolutely _want _me to give you a ride."

He blushed tomato red. "Oh for fuck's sake, Lou, just get in the damn car, and I'll drive!" He tried to snatch the keys from the other lad, but missed.

"So, you wanna play a game? Fine. If you catch the keys in the next five minutes, I'll stop teasing you." He held the keys over his head.

"I hate you." The blonde grinned suddenly. "But I'm also taller!" He grabbed for the keys.

"I'm hurt, Niall." Lou wrapped his other arm around Niall's waist and pulled him close. "I thought you liked me."

Niall froze, his breath caught in his throat. "Well...uh...I...um..."

Lou leaned close to his neck. "Niall?" he asked, leaning even closer.

His heart was pounding in his chest. "...but...but what about Harry?" Everybody knew Larry Stylinson was a thing.

"Harry's fine with it. We've talked." He pressed his lips softly against the the younger boys' neck. "And why worry about him at a time like this?"

Niall took a shaky breath. "Well...erm...I just thought...he might get a bit...jealous..."

"Aw, you care too much, Ni. Why don't you let me take care of you?" He moved his lips to his earlobe and bit down. "And I still owe you a ride."

He let out a small groan. "Take care...ride...?" He shook his head. "Wait, what about my food?"

"You. Are. Bad. At. This." Louis backed away and got into the car. "Come on, Niall."

Niall looked after him, confused. "Wait. I don't..." Louis rolled down the window and looked at him. "What just happened?"

"I'll explain on the way, just get in."

He huffed, but complied, slamming the car door behind him. "Well, what was that?" Louis just smirked. "Louis. Answer me."

He turned to him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it mate," Niall said, giving him a strange look.

"Are you sure you're not into guys?"

He licked his lips nervously. "Well...I...uh...you didn't answer my question!"

"Niall...you can tell me, Niall."

He crossed his arms stubbornly. "I want my answer first."

Louis grabbed his face and kissed him full on the lips. Niall sat in shock before melting into it, their lips moving in sync. Lou pulled away for air. "Because I love you."

"Why me?"

"Because you're you." Silence was held for a while, becoming heavier and more awkward as time passed. "But if you don't want this, it's okay." He got out and started walking.

"Wait, Louis! Shit!" He opened the door and ran after him, catching his arm and spinning him around, so blue met blue. "I never said I didn't."

His eyes teared up. "I really love you, Niall. I just don't know what to do. I've never been in a serious relationship before."

Ni frowned slightly. "So you and Harry only fooled around?"

"Harry and I are complicated. We never really fooled around because he knew how I felt about you. He came up with the idea of trying to make you jealous."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Well, it worked."

"Let me just put this in a way you'll like." He took a deep breath. "Niall, will you be my boyfriend?"

He simply stared, eyes wide. "I...I...um..." He blushed and fidgeted.

"Ni, are you okay?" He grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

Tears fell from the Irishman's eyes. "I can't be your boyfriend, Lou. I want to, but I can't. I'm sorry." He pulled away and headed for the house.

Lou felt his heart breaking. "Niall!" He collapsed on the ground, crying out his bitterness and frustration. Niall stopped, and turned around, debating. The brunette looked so hurt and broken, he turned back and pulled him into his arms. Lou tried to meet his eyes, but failed, the tears still pouring out. He was so close...so close...

"I'm so sorry, Lou," Niall whispered, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. "I really am. I do love you, and I want to be with you, but you deserve better."

"What could possibly be better than you? You're perfect to me." He clutched the younger boy tighter.

Tears welled in Ni's eyes. "I'm not perfect. I'm far from perfect. My accent is weird, I curse too much, and I definitely eat too much."

"_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me. But bear this in mind, it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me._" Lou sang what he could not say to Niall, pulling him impossibly closer, and Niall clinging for life. "_I know you never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, you never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, but I'll love them endlessly._" Niall hiccuped, listening to Lou's beautiful voice, watching the clouds pass and birds fly overhead. "_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea. Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep. And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, but it makes no sense to me. I know you never loved the sound of your voice on tape, you never loved to know how much you weigh. You still have to squeeze into your jeans, but you're perfect to me._" Niall thought he couldn't get any luckier than he already was. "_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you. You never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you. If I let you know I'm here for you, maybe you'll love yourself like I love you. And I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, 'cause it's you, it's you, it's you they add up to. I'm in love with you...and all your little things._"

"That was beautiful, Lou, thank you." He buried his face in Lou's neck and kissed it shyly.

"Niall, please give me a chance."

"I would be honored to be your boyfriend, Lou." He kissed him and smiled before his face flushed again.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're blushing." He pulled Niall in for a kiss. "Thank you for accepting."

"Of course. But I was wondering...um..." he stammered, tomato-faced again.

"Yes, Niall?" Louis' blue eyes danced with happiness.

"Did you mean what you said earlier...when you...we...we were flirting..."

Lou grinned. "Yes, I meant it."

Ni immediately started to sweat. "So you...uh...ride...?" He facepalmed in embarrassment. "God, I'm so awkward! Dammit!"

"You want me to give you a ride?" He felt his boyfriend getting tense and began to kiss his neck, making him groan.

"Shouldn't we take this inside?" His stomach growled.

Lou took his hand and pulled him into the house. "You're hungry. Why don't you let me fill you up?" An involuntary groan of anticipation escaped Niall's lips. Louis began to kiss down his neck, to his collarbone, stopping to bite and suck a tender spot, making his partner hum in approval. "Shirt off, now," Louis growled, pulling off his own, and stepping out of his trousers.

Niall felt his boxers grow tight at the older boy's commanding tone, obeying the order before attacking his lips, bruising them in the process. Lou chuckled and pushed him down on the couch. "Someone's eager." He unzipped the jeans and pulled them off.

"Lou, please..."

"Please what, Niall?" he rubbed small circles higher and higher on the inner thighs, making the younger boy whimper.

"Please touch me."

"All you had to do was ask." He moved his hands around the bulging crotch to the elastic and pulled the boxers off, staring at the throbbing member. "So big, Niall," was all he said before slowly pumping him.

Niall moaned and writhed in pleasure. "Oh, Lou..." He thrust his hips upward eagerly, the unbelievable _glory _of being touched by a hand other than his own was almost overwhelming. Lou smirked and leaned down to lick and nip at the inner thigh while fisting him. Ni gasped and clutched at the cushions. "God, Lou...feels so good..."

Louis slowly moved his tongue closer and closer to the prize, stopping at the base and looking up at Niall's flushed face with puppy eyes. "Do you want me to suck you?" Ni thought he might go crazy just seeing Lou between his legs, looking up at him with his dark eyes. It was such an erotic sight, he could only nod. Lou pushed his tongue on the head, followed by his lips and started to suck.

Niall threw back his head and moaned. "Louuuu...yes..." He sucked faster and harder, so turned on by Niall's pleas and moans, knowing he was close. "Oh God, stop...stop or I'll-" he moaned loudly as Lou hummed. "No, stop! I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Pulling the feathery brown hair, arching off the couch, he came explosively, screaming his partner's name.

Louis swallowed and crawled on top of Niall. "You taste good," he smirked.

The blonde blushed but pulled him closer. "You missed a spot," he whispered, licking from Louis' chin to his bottom lip.

"I love you, Nialler."

"I love you too, BooBear." He flipped them over so he was on top before straddling and kissing his boyfriend passionately. "It's your turn now."

Lou's eyes went wide. "I've never seen this dominant side of you, babe."

"Shh." He kissed from the collarbone down to the nipple. He grinned deviously at the boy underneath him before flicking out his tongue.

"Niall," he whimpered. "Oh my God." Niall sucked the little pink nub and pulled the other one. "Fuck...Niall...so good..."

The younger lad merely chuckled as he bit and sucked down Lou's stomach, leaving a trail of love marks. "What do we have here?" He lightly stroked the bulge in front of him, causing Lou to whimper. "Is there something you want, Louis?" he asked innocently.

"Suck me, Niall. Love me."

He complied, pulling off the little black boxers. "Wow, Lou, you're huge." He kissed the red tip and trailed his finger down the side.

"Niall," the brunette moaned, "you're teasing."

"You know you love it." He licked around the head and down the shaft.

"Fuck..." a scream of pleasure left the red lips.

Niall took in the sight of the boy beneath him, the slight blush, mouth open in pleasure, hooded eyes. "You're so cute when you're falling apart," he whispered before taking the entire member in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked hard.

"Niall, I'm not gonna last..."

He pulled away with a pop. "Come for me, Lou." He teased and licked the head while pumping the rest, making a mess of the Doncaster boy.

Louis' hands slid against the leather of the sofa as he tried to find purchase. He threw his head back and screamed. "Niall!"

The blonde boy looked up, his eyes filled with lust. "Scream louder. Let the world know who you belong to."

He did as told, an impossibly louder scream filling the house, echoing off the walls. "Niall! I'm not gon-" He shot his load all over the Irishman, who eager licked off all he could reach with his tongue.

"You taste good, too." Louis smiled and lifted Niall onto his lap and kissed him. "I love you, Louis. So much." He snuggled into his boyfriend's side. "I just-" he yawned, "wish I'd realized sooner..." And with that, he drifted off into a blissful sleep.

**A/N: Was it horrible? Did you like it? Let me know what you thought! Once again, Louis' parts are by Cyoneh. Review plz! xx ~Lulu**


	2. Where's My Comb?

**A/N: Hey, guys. So Cyoneh and I have decided to make this a thing now, just because it's so fun! Cyoneh wrote Niall's parts this time. Enjoy, hope you like it! REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE. JUST SAYING.**

"Niall, have you seen my comb?" Zayn asked frantically, shoving aside everything else in the bathroom. "It's been almost half an hour and I can't find it..."

"Nah, mate. Check your pocket?"

"No, Ni. If it was in my pocket, it wouldn't be missing!" He rolled his eyes and stormed into the bedroom.

"What about in your drawer?" Niall chuckled lightly.

Zayn glared at him, opening the hallway closet. "This isn't funny. I. Need. My. Comb." Clothes and shoes flew everywhere.

"What about the bathroom?" Niall laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Because you're ridiculous, Z. You don't need a comb. You look good."

"Yeah, I always look good," the raven spat. "I want to look better. I need my comb."

"Manners, Zayn."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "You and your fucking manners. I don't care. I just want my fucking comb!"

"I'll fuck you with that comb if you don't shut up soon," the blonde murmured.

"Niall, please." He walked into the bathroom to look again. "You never top, and you know it."

"Why don't we change that?"

Zayn stared before smirking. "Learn how to be seductive first, then come talk to me."

"Take care of your combs, Zayn," Niall said, pulling one from his pocket. "They might fall into the wrong hands." He grinned and went into the bedroom.

"Niall! Give it back!" Z's voice shook with irritation and he stormed into the room. "Really! Give it back! Niall!"

"What, Zayn?" He wrapped his arms around the older boy and kissed his neck. "What is it you want?"

He squirmed away. "You already know what I want! Now _give it!_"

"Find it!" the Irishman said, raising his hands to show he was no longer holding it.

Something clicks in Zayn's head. "Oh, you want to play like that? Fine. Fine." He ran his fingers through the blonde hair, pressing his lips to Niall's neck, jaw and cheek.

Niall snorted impatiently. "You can do so much better than that, Z." He pushed Zayn against the wall and bit his earlobe.

"Don't even try it," Zayn growled. He flipped them around, pushing the younger boy against the wall and pinning them above his head, biting the tender skin on his neck just hard enough to make him groan.

"What happens if I do?"

He just chuckled. "You've been a naughty boy, Niall. You need to be punished." He ran his tongue over a lovebite.

"Then punish me, Zayn," he moaned eagerly.

"With pleasure." He ripped the blonde's shirt off, biting and sucking down his neck to his collarbone, leaving a red lovemark.

"Zayn..."

"Did I say you could speak?" He dug through his dresser and pulled our a whip. "Don't make me have to use this. Don't speak again." Niall shook his head fast, receiving the soft kisses all over his body that Zayn gave him silently. He felt his pants slipping off. "Do you want me to get to the good part and skip everything else?" He shook his head again, not daring to make a sound. Zayn smirked. "Didn't think so." He pulled down the boxers blocking his prize. "What do we have here?" He pushed the pale legs apart, nipping away at the inner thighs.

Niall forgot himself, lost in the sensations, the absolute_ lust_. Small whimpers escaped his lips, but a sharp pain against his hip area brought him back to his senses. "No moaning." He quickly bit his lip to keep from crying out as his skin was bruised and soothed so lusciously. "You like that, Niall? You like being my little slut?" He nodded, biting down til it bled. Zayn grinned devilishly, running his thumb over the tip of Ni's erection.

"Fuck, Zayn," he moaned.

Zayn glared at him. "What did I say about speaking?" He slapped the whip hard against Niall's chest, leaving red marks. "Don't. Do it. Again." He leaned his head back, holding in a whimper. "Good boy. "Now, what would you like next? A handjob? A blowjob? Oh, I know. Down on your knees, doggie-style." He followed what he was told, not wanting the whip again, hardly breathing as his knees were pushed apart. "I know exactly what you want." Something wet slid between his arse-cheeks and ghosted over his hole. He bucked upward unconsciously, seeking friction. "Stop moving." He stilled immediately, biting his lip so hard, blood trickled down his chin. "Let's try this again." Niall thought nothing in the world could be better than a rimjob as the tongue lapped against his most sensitive spots, making him see stars and bite down harder than ever.

Zayn grinned, knowing he had the younger boy exactly where he wanted him. He sucked a finger and stuck it in the little pink hole, causing Ni to gasp at the sudden pain. "Shhh, just relax." He slowly pumped his finger in and out. A small whimper still came out of the blonde at the harsh sensation. Zayn chuckled. "This is nothing. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't walk for a week." A moan of anticipation filled the room. "What did I say about moaning?" He withdrew the finger and slapped the whip hard across the plump Irish ass in front of him. "I said not to do it again!" Tears trickled down Niall's cheeks. Zayn hadn't touched him in almost a month, and he was being so cruel...

"Up on the bed." He crawled up quickly, hoping for a sweet ending. "Eager, are we?" Zayn stripped to his boxers and rummaged through his drawer, snickering. "Wait til you see what I have for you." Blue eyes widened in surprise and curiosity. He pulled out handcuffs and a cock-ring, grinning slyly.

"Zayn..."

"You're not supposed to speak, but I'll let that one slide. What is it?"

"Just fuck me already."

He threw his beautiful raven head back and laughed. "I'm in charge here," he sneered, cuffing Niall to the headboard. "I'll fuck you when I'm good and ready." Ni chewed on his lip again. "You asked to be punished," the cock-ring slid into place, "and so you will be." Hazel eyes met blue as he teased the the head of Niall's cock with his tongue, dipping into the slit, licking up the precum, turning the boy beneath him into a blubbering mess.

"Zaaaayn," he moaned loudly. The brunette took in the whole length and hummed. "Fuck!" He threw his head back and screamed. Zayn sucked harder and faster, chuckling. Niall writhed in sweet agony pulling at his restraints. Z pulled back with a pop and grinned. He got lube out of the drawer and slicked his fingers with it, pushing Niall's knees apart and putting a finger inside, making Ni scream in pleasure. "Fuck, Zayn!"

"If you're screaming like this now, what will happen when I fuck you into next week?" He slid a second finger in, observing Niall's flushed cheeks and slacked mouth. "You're going to be a dirty mess when I'm done with you."

"Mess me up, Zayn."

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I will." He curled his fingers in just the right way to make Niall moan. "Oh, come on. You can do better than that. Louder." He curled his fingers again, probing harder this time. Niall screamed in ecstasy, tugging against the cuffs, etching red marks into his wrists. "Much better." He removed his fingers (Niall whined at the loss) and pulled off his boxers. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, please."

He stroked himself. "I don't think that you really do." Brown locked with blue again. "Beg me."

"_Please_, Zayn. Fuck me so hard, I won't be able to sit for a week. Fuck me, so everyone knows who I belong to. Fuck me _please_."

He grinned. "Well, I can't deny my little leprechaun anything after that, now can I?" He lined up at Niall's entrance, reminding himself to go slowly. "You ready?"

"Yes, please."

He slid in slowly, so as not to hurt his lover. "Is it okay?"

"Yes," came out in a blissful whisper.

"Mm, you're so tight, Ni." He pulled out and thrust back in. "So...tight..."

Niall squirmed, panting, trying to create more friction. "Faster, please."

Zayn stopped moving and growled. "No. You're being punished, remember?" He moved again, setting a slow, steady rhythm. Niall screamed, the slow pace driving him to pieces. Zayn sped up, slapping the whip across his chest again. "You like this, don't you? You like being my little slut!"

"Yes, yes, I'm your little slut," he breathed, thrusting forward.

He moaned at the submission, speeding up. "You're so fucking tight..."

"I'm tight for you."

He was even more turned on by his partner's whispered words, but he stopped and stroked Ni's weeping cock. "You want to come, Niall?"

"Please let me come," he said desperately, the handcuffs drawing blood now.

"Hm...I don't think you really meant that." He sped back up, purposely hitting Ni's prostate.

He screamed. "Zayn! Please! Please let me come for you!"

"I'm still not convinced." He pumped the red cock, teasing the head with his thumb, hitting his prostate over and over, until the leprechaun was almost crying.

"Please, please," came out in pathetic, barely audible whines of bliss.

Zayn stopped moving and leaned down to whisper. "Convince me, Ni," he said, biting into a soft spot in his neck.

"Zaaaaaaayyyn..."

"Yes?" He rolled his hips, grinding into him.

"Please let me come for you."

He looked down at the boy underneath him, the blonde hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, the usually bright blue eyes dark with lust, the pale cheeks flushed almost red, the bruised lips in a small "o" of pleasure. "You have never looked so delicious." He licked the love bite on his collarbone, unlocked the handcuffs, rolled over and pulled Niall on top. "Ride me, Ni." Niall placed a soft kiss on his neck before bouncing up and down. Zayn thew his head back in pure ecstasy. "Oh God, Niall! Feels...so...good..." He removed the cock ring and pumped Ni fast.

"Zayn," he gasped, releasing all over the toned chest, bouncing faster.

The tan boy thrust upward. "Niiiiii...Oh God, I'm gonna-"

"Fill me up."

He grabbed the pale hips hard enough to bruise as he thrust impossibly faster. "Niall!" he screamed, filling Ni's little hole before they collapsed on the bed, panting. Niall covered Zayn's face in kisses.

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"You should punish me again sometimes," he grinned cheekily.

"I'll punish you again now, and be completely merciless, if you don't tell me where you put my comb."

"Oh, that thing? I slipped it in your pocket when I pushed you against the wall."

"So wait...you mean...I went through all that...when I had it? You dirty whore..."

"I'm your whore."

"And don't you forget it. I need a shower." He pushed the blonde away and grabbed a towel.

"Can I shower with you?"

"Okay, but no funny stuff."

"Okay."

"I mean it."

"Okay."

"Niall." Blue met brown. "I swear, if you try anything, I will leave you chained to the bed on the edge of an orgasm, blindfolded and cock-blocked. So nothing funny."

The leprechaun pouted, his plans for a fun shower going...well...down the drain. "Alright, I get it. Nothing funny."

"Right. Because the lads are going to be over and I need to do my hair. It's a good thing I finally have my comb..."

**A/N: Okay, so the ending was bad. Sorreh! I didn't know what else to say... O.O Well, I hope the smut was good enough. Was it? Did you feel sorry for Niall? Well, he deserved it! Cheeky little bastard...**

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will be up soon.**

**Review plz!**

**~Lulu xx**


	3. Three Boyfriends

**A/N: Hellooooooo! I know, it's been a while. My internet access is limited, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but in the meantime, enjoy a LiLourry threesome ;D Cyoneh wrote Harry's part. I wrote Liam and Louis'. Enjoy xx**

"Liam! Do we have any clean towels?" Harry walked into Liam's bedroom stark naked.

"Harry, for heaven's sake...you know they're in the closet in the hall. Why do you insist on being naked all the time?"

"We're all human, Liam." He smiled and turned to the door.

"That doesn't mean I want to see your...parts!"

Harry laughed. "Oh, come on, Li. It's not like you're dreaming about me fucking you into the mattress."

Liam thought that was a nice image, but quickly banished it. He wasn't gay. He rolled his eyes instead. "Of course not! I'm not sexual like you. Horny bastard."

"It's not my fault my parents had sex and made a god child!"

The older boy laughed. "Okay, but that doesn't mean you go around naked. Put some clothes on, wanker!"

"But I'm about to shower. Why don't you join me?"

"I already showered," Li frowned. "Why would you ask me that?"

"No special reason." Harry walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Liam shook his head and popped in Toy Story. "LIAM! I CAN'T FIND THE CONDITIONER!" Harry came back into the room soaking wet.

Liam quickly covered his eyes, pausing the movie. "Jesus, Harold, use a towel! Just borrow my conditioner. It's on the dresser."

Harry sat on his lap instead. "Why do you have conditioner? You don't even have hair!"

He blushed. "I still wash it! Now get off, Harry, you're getting me all wet." Harry threw his arms around Liam, thoroughly wetting his clothes. "Stop! What would Louis say? Seriously!" He pushed the naked boy away, inspecting the damage.

"Don't act like you don't like it," he said cheekily, grabbing the conditioner.

"I don't! And now I have to change!" he complained, pulling his shirt off.

Harry tried not to drool when he saw the toned abs. "Shower with me."

"Harry. I already told you, I showered earlier. Go ask Zayn, maybe he hasn't yet."

"I don't want to ask Zayn, and he's probably asleep already. I want to shower with you. Please."

"Why? You've never asked before."

He blushed deeply. "You know what? Never mind."

"You just blushed. Now you HAVE to tell me."

"No, it's fine."

"If you don't tell me, I'll just tell Lou you asked me to shower with you. You know how jealous he get." Liam grinned triumphantly as the younger boy's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"I can't tell you. You'll hate me."

Li took off his pants and frowned. "Harry, you're like my little brother. I could never hate you."

Harry hung his head. "Yeah. Brother."

"Are you sure you can't tell me?"

"It's for the best if you don't know."

"Well, if you're sure...then...LOUIS!" Li ran into the hallway. "LOUIS! I GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"LIAM, NO!"

The older lad went into Zayn's room. "Z, have you seen Lou?"

Zayn looked up from his phone with a bored expression. "He's downstairs."

"Thanks, mate," he said, returning to the hall. "LOUIS! COME HERE!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry run into the bathroom and heard the lock click.

"What's all the yelling about, Li?" Louis appeared at the landing.

"Harry asked me to shower with him."

"What? He wouldn't do that. No."

Harry curled into a ball, tears starting to fall from his eyes as he listened to the words exchanged.

"I mean, sometimes, he showers with Zayn, but...where is he? Harry?" The Doncaster lad looked into the bedroom for his boyfriend. "Harry, where are you?" Harry let a sob escape as Louis got closer to the bathroom. Louis knocked on the door. "Harry? Open the door."

"Go away, Louis."

He only knocked louder. "Harry, we have to talk about this. Open. The. Fucking Door. ...NOW, HAROLD!"

"No! If you want to talk to me, you'll have to kick in the door or something."

"HARRY, YOU CHEATING BASTARD! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"Louis, mate, calm down," Li said worriedly.

Louis only kicked the door, making Harry's sobs louder. "OPEN IT, DAMN YOU!"

"Louis, for Christ's sake, you're making him cry. Just stop. You can talk later."

"Fine," he growled. "But this is far from over, Harry." The curly-haired boy tried to collect himself as he heard his boyfriend storm away.

"Harry, it's Liam. Are you okay?" he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was going to be like that."

"I'm sorry, Liam."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have said anything."

"But I'm causing the problems."

"You aren't causing any problems at all. Tell you what, take your shower and we can cuddle the rest of the night, okay?"

"Okay," he sniffed, getting up to turn on the shower.

"And wear clothes!" Liam went back to his room.

"Why do I keep messing things up?" Harry muttered to himself, sliding down the wall.

Liam redressed and sat on his bed with a sigh. "Why can't I do anything right?"

–

Harry crawled out of the shower, ran to his bedroom to dry off and get dressed before rushing over to Li's room and knocking. "Li, open up."

"It's unlocked, Haz." Liam opened his arms wide as Harry flew into them.

"I'm scared, Liam, so scared. I don't want to hurt anyone, but it's all I ever do."

Liam pulled him closer, stroking his curls. "You didn't hurt anyone. Lou just...overreacts. Don't worry, Daddy will take care of you." He pressed a kiss to the trembling boy's forehead.

"I love you, Liam."

"I love you too, Harry."

"No, Liam. You don't get it." He took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you, Liam."

The older boy stiffened, then sighed. "You're just upset right now, so you're confused. I understand and it's okay."

"I knew this would happen. See? I told you. I told you you would hate me." Instead of letting go like he knew he should, he only clung tighter.

"I don't hate you, Harry. Not a bit. I just...don't believe you." Harry wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and pressed their lips together. Something that felt strangely like butterflies stirred in Liam's stomach. He pulled away with a sigh. "Harry, if you want that kind of affection, I'm sure Zayn's not doing anything, or maybe Lou will take you back."

Harry's face fell and he stared at Liam, tears threatening to fall. "Fine." He ran out of the room, grabbed his shoes, and left the apartment.

"HARRY, COME BACK!" Liam followed him to the door. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! Shit."

"What happened?" Louis asked from the sofa.

"Shit. Nothing. Shit." He pulled on his jacket and went outside. "Harry! _Harry!_ Oh fuck me." He searched the surrounding blocks, growing more and more frantic as the time passed. "Oh shit. What am I supposed to do? HARRY! HARRY, WHERE ARE YOU?" Liam pulled out his phone and dialed Zayn.

"Sup, Li?"

"Z? Oh, God! I can't find Harry! He went running out of the flat, and I've looked everywhere, but I just can't find him!"

"Relax, mate. Did you look in the park?"

"No," he sniffled.

"Well, look there. If he's not there, call me back and we'll tell the police."

"Okay. Thanks, Z." He hung up and went to the nearest park, where Harry was sitting on the swing, pushing the ground ever so slightly with his foot, swinging just a little, staring up at the light rain falling from the sky. With a sigh, Liam sat on the swing next to him and the younger boy looked up at him. "Hey."

Li smiled slightly. "Hey yourself. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Okay. See, I have this friend who's in love with me. The problem is, I'm not sure that I'm gay, and I don't know if I could love him the right way."

Harry looked at the ground. "Are you sure?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Harry. I'm willing to try a relationship, but...I just...wouldn't want it to end...badly...ya know?"

"I'm not trying to pressure you into anything you don't want, Liam. If you're one hundred percent sure you're not gay, I'll live."

"It's not that, Harry." He was getting frustrated, unable to put his feelings into words. "I'm not one hundred percent sure. I just don't want to break your heart."

Harry's eyes were full of love. "You won't break my heart, Li-Li."

"You don't know that," he whispered.

"But I'm willing to find out."

"Harry..." he leaned forward and kissed him softly. Harry kissed back, his heart beating erratically in his chest. Liam pulled him closer, moaning slightly.

Harry smirked. "Having fun?"

The older boy smiled. "You could say that. Let's take this back to my room, yeah?"

"Okay," the curly-haired boy smiled, his dimples showing, and entwined their fingers. They walked home together, earning a few stares, but neither of them could care less. Louis was waiting when they did get home. His eyes went to their clasped hands.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Holding hands with Liam."

"I can see that. _Why_ are you holding his hand? You're with me! You promised you'd only touch Zayn, nobody else!"

"Louis. YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH ELEANOR!" He let Liam's hand go and stepped closer to Louis. "AND I'M NOT YOU'RE LITTLE TOY!"

He blushed. "I told you, she came on to me! _She_ kissed _me, _okay?"

"Yeah, Lou. Just a kiss...a naked kiss, right? Smooth." Tears threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry! You just...you can't leave me, Harry. I need you. Please." He reached up to wipe the tears away.

"I can't do this. I can't be held back by you. I'm so sorry."

"No. But..." tears also fell down his face. "I love you, Harry. You can't do this to me. I'm not complete without you."

"Louis...we need to talk." He turned to the Wolverhampton boy. "Liam, we're going to go talk, okay? I'll be back." Liam nodded and sat on the couch. Harry dragged Louis to his room and sat on the bed. "You know I love you and I always will. But you can't hurt me and expect me to come right back."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Louis sat on his lap. "I'm so so sorry. Please...if you love Liam...I can share. Just please don't leave me."

"Share?" The green eyes widened. "What do you mean by sharing?"

"I mean...we can all be boyfriends."

"Well...if Liam thinks it's alright." Harry smirked. "I'd like that."

"Really?" Lou let out a girly squeal and kissed him. "Let's go ask!" He pulled the younger boy into the hallway and called down the stairs. "Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"Come hither, my friend. Harold and I have a proposal for you."

"Okay." He met them in the hall. "What's up, Lou?"

"Tell him, Harry!"

"So...um...we came up with the idea of all being boyfriends...?"

Liam's eyes widened. "All three of us?" The other two lads nod. "Well...I guess it's alright. It'll certainly be interes-" He was cut off as Harry attacked his lips.

Louis licked his own lips. "Well, let's make this official, shall we?"

Liam pulled away gasping. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, let's go fuck, duh!"

"I like where this is going," Harry grinned.

"But...but...I'm a virgin," Li said nervously.

"Then we'll fuck you first," Lou whispered, sliding between the two boys and kissing him.

Harry leaned in to whisper in Li's ear. "It'll be okay. We'll take care of you."

"Let's go in my room," Louis said, pulling them both inside, shutting the door and pushing Liam down on the bed. Harry came behind Lou, biting his neck, leaving red marks. "Be gentle." He sat on the sofa, observing his boyfriends.

Lou moaned. "Of course, love." He leaned down and kissed Liam, pulling off his jacket and biting his neck, making him gasp.

"L-Louis!" He pulled off Liam's shirt, trailing kisses down to his nipple, flicking out his tongue before sucking it. "Louiiiiiiiiiis...oh God..."

"You need any help with that, Lou?" Harry asked, palming the growing bulge in his pants.

Louis smirked. "Getting antsy over there? Come on, then." He turned his attention back to the little pink nub, biting then licking it, making the boy under him moan. Harry went over and sank his teeth into Liam's neck, sucking hard while pinching the other nipple. Liam groaned before grabbing Harry's face and kissing him. Harry slid his tongue into Li's wet cavern, exploring every inch, letting out a low moan.

Louis pulled his shirt over his head and returned to Li's chest, biting and sucking his way down the toned abs to his belt, nipping softly, teasing him slightly before pulling off Li's pants. "Harry, for once, you're wearing too many clothes." His tongue connected with the soft skin of Liam's inner thigh. Liam squirmed and bucked his hips upward.

Harry ripped his clothes off impatiently. "Happy now, Lou?"

Louis smirked. "Much better." He reached up and stroked Liam through his black boxers.

"Louuuuu, don't tease."

"I have to. It's more fun that way."

"Take off your pants, Loubear," Harry said, his eyes on Lou's bum.

Lou shimmied out of his pants and pulled off his boxers. "Do you want me to suck you, Li?" The younger boy shook his head. Louis tugged his boxers off anyway.

Harry smirked. "Li, trust me, Louis' big mouth comes in handy here."

"Fuck you, Harold. Oh wait, I already did." He slowly pumped Liam's erection and licked the head. Harry simply watched, stroking himself.

"Holy shit!" He grabbed Lou's hair. "Oh God..." He locked eyes with his younger boyfriend. "Harryyyyy..." He screamed as Lou took him whole, the older boy humming in amusement, making Li writhe in pleasure. Harry pumped himself faster at the sight. "I can't...I'm gonna..."

Lou pulled away with a pop. "Haz, why don't you share your amazing mouth skills with Li?"

"You want me to take over for you?" Harry knelt beside him. Liam groaned and stroked himself.

"Yes, Harry, that exactly what I want you to do. And swallow it all like a good boyfriend."

He nodded, his curls bouncing. "Do you want me to suck you til you come all in my mouth? Is that what you want, Liam?"

"Yes, yes, yes, _please!_"

Louis smirked. "You heard him, Hazza." He kissed Harry's neck, sucking tender spots til they bruised. Harry teased Li, licking the tip and underside of his cock, before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking hard, jerking himself off. Liam screamed in pleasure, thrusting his hips upward to go deeper. Harry took the entire length in his mouth. Louis sucked his fingers and slid one into Harry's hole, causing him to moan around Liam.

Li moaned and pulled Harry's curls. "I'm gonna...ah, fuck..."

"You want me to make you dirty?" Louis whispered in the youngest boy's ear. He hummed a yes around Li's cock, fisting himself faster. Lou stuck in another finger, pumping them in and out. "You want me to cum in your tight hole?" He curled his fingers, finding Harry's spot. The Cheshire boy moaned as he came onto the carpet.

"Not gonna make it," Li panted. Harry sucked harder on his length. "LARRY!" Liam came in Harry's mouth, weaving his fingers through the silky curls.

Louis chuckled at the outburst. "Now swallow like a good boy."

Harry swallowed it all and looked up with puppy eyes. "Damn, Daddy had a big load." He moaned as Lou hit his spot again, his erection springing back to life. Li crawled onto the floor to join them.

"Did Daddy taste good?" Lou curled his fingers making the younger boy wiggle. "Is this your spot? You like it?"

"Fuck yes!" he screamed, pushing back for more friction. Lou stroked Li before sucking him lightly, pulling his fingers out.

"Please, Louis, make me dirty," Harry said desperately.

Louis smiled, pulling off of Liam. "No. Liam's going to make you dirty."

Li looked at him in shock. "But...but...I'm not ready for that yet!"

Harry climbed on his lap. "Please, Daddy, Lou will guide you through it. Please."

"I love you, Haz, but...that's a big deal! I can't do it." Harry bit his lip in frustration.

Lou whispered in his ear again. "Daddy rejected you, Haz? Why don't you fuck him instead?"

Harry smiled at the boy underneath of him. "Lou, do we still have that vibrator?"

Louis' eyes lit up. "As a matter of fact..." He went over to the dresser and rummaged through the bottom drawer, pulling it out along with two other objects. "Here you go," he handed his curly-haired lover the thin blue six-inch vibrating dildo. "Teach him what happens when you say no to Larry Stylinson." Harry grabbed the lube and coated the vibrator, placing it next to Li's hole. "Wait!" Lou held up the other two objects: handcuffs and a cock ring. "I thought you might like these."

Harry smiled sweetly at the older lad, taking both of them. "You know me so well." He cuffed Liam to the bed pole and slid the cock ring into place. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah." He pushed the dildo against Li's hole, drawing out a moan. He grinned and turned the vibrations on low, pushing it slowly into him.

Liam moaned, rotating his hips. "So...good..."

"Tease him, Haz. Make him regret not giving you a good fuck." Harry pushed the vibrator all the way in, turned the vibrations on high, and moved it around until he found Li's spot, the older boy thrusting up with a loud groan. _Sosogood..._

"Liam I'm gonna leave you like this, and I'm gonna give Lou a blowjob." Louis attacked Harry's lips hungrily. "Lou, why don't we give Li here a little show?" Harry asked. Liam whimpered, _sogoodsosogoodohyes._

"What do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you get your braces?"

Liam moaned and shifted, trying to make friction. _Ohgodpleaseyesfeelssogood._

"Okay." Lou got them out of the drawer.

"Now, Louis, since you obviously can't attach them to anything, you will use it as a whip if I do anything wrong, got it?"

The older boy smirked. "I like the way you think, Styles."

Liam rotated his hip, screaming as it pushed slightly deeper.

"You want me to suck you, Lou?"

"Yeah..." he grinned suddenly. "But I want to come on Liam so you can lick it off right before you fuck him."

Li whimpered and pulled at his cuffs. He needed release, oh god, he needed it. _Ohpleasepleaseletmecomeohyes feelssogood..._

Harry knelt in front of Louis and started pumping his erection. "Make sure Liam's watching."

"That feels good, Haz. Liam!" Li tried to focus on Louis. "Watch Harry blow me. If you don't I'll leave you there all night." Li nodded dazedly, trying to ignore the throbbing in his swollen cock, and the sweet vibrations against his inner walls.

Harry took Lou's entire length in his mouth, biting teasingly as he sucked. Louis threw his head back and moaned. "_Fuck_ yes!" Liam struggled to keep his eyes open, whimpering as the sight turned him on even more. Harry hummed and sucked faster. Louis screamed and thrust his hips forward. Liam tugged at his bonds, panting heavily, wanting to join in. Harry looked up at his lover with big lustful eyes as he played with Lou's balls with one hand. "Fuck...I'm gonna come..."

Harry pulled away with a pop. "Go ahead, but don't untie him." It only took a few strokes for him to coat Li's abs in the white liquid. Harry crawled over and eagerly lapped it up. "Okay, Liam." He smacked his lips. "Time to remove the vibrator." He thrust it in and out a few times before pulling it out. "Are you ready?"

Liam moaned. "Yes, _please!_"

"Someone's eager," Louis chuckled, kissing him softly. Li hummed, lifting his hips.

Harry pushed into him without a warning. "Fuck, you're tight."

Li screamed in pain. "_Fuck!_ That hurts!" Tears leaked down his face.

"Shh, it gets better, I promise." Louis kissed him again.

"But it burns!"

"Relax, Liam," Harry said soothingly. "I won't move until you tell me, okay?" He leaned down and pressed small kisses to his shoulder.

Li wiggled around. "I don't like it."

"Li, relax!" Louis tried to coax him, but he shook his head.

"It hurts!"

"Liam. It's going to hurt until you relax," Harry said firmly.

"It's okay." Louis pressed soft kisses to his face until he relaxed. "Maybe you should find his spot fast, tease him."

"Okay, but keep him distracted. I've gotta move..." Green eyes met blue as he pulled out and thrust back in. Lou licked his lips before once again kissing the face below him. Li gasped then moaned as his spot was suddenly hit. Harry pulled out and thrust in again, harder and harder each time. "Liam!"

"Harry! So good! So so good..."

"Tease him, Haz. Don't give in so easy."

Harry slowed down drastically, groaning. "No, please!" Li cried desperately.

"You can't come anyway." Lou fingered the cock ring.

Liam moaned and rocked his hips. "Please let me come for you."

Harry gave Lou the look, the older lad winking back. "I don't know, Li. Mm, do you deserve it?"

"I want to come for you...please."

"Pull it off, then." He picked up his pace, slamming hard into the older boy.

Lou leaned down and whispered, "Are you sure you've been a good slut?" Liam bit his lip and nodded. "Is he a good fuck, Harry?"

"Fuck yes!" He threw his head back, curls sticking to his forehead.

"Alright, I'll allow it. But first, a little teasing of my own." He took Li into his mouth whole and squeezed his balls.

"FUCK!" Li screamed, thrusting upward. Harry sped up, his own balls slapping against the older boy's skin. He drummed his heels on the floor and whined.

Lou licked the red tip of his cock. "You want to come?"

"Yes, please," he panted.

He looked at the younger boy, a light sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead and chest, his unfocused eyes clouded with lust, his cheeks flushed. "But I like you like this."

"Lou, I'm gonna come if you don't hurry up," Harry groaned as his balls tightened.

"Alright, alright." He pulled off the cock ring and pumped him. "Come for me, Daddy." The younger boy screamed.

"LILO, I'M COMING!" Harry exploded inside of Liam, who thrust upward.

"I'm gonna-" He shot his load all over Lou's hand and Harry's chest, breathing heavily. "Holy fuck..."

Harry pulled out. "That was nice..."

The Doncaster boy glared at him. "What do you mean, that was nice? That was bloody incredible! And I only came once, arsehole!"

Liam smiled at his boyfriends' banter. "I'm in love."

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow, Boobear."

"You'd better."

Daddy yawned. "Can someone uncuff me so I can sleep?"

Lou reached over and removed them. "You make a good slut. Right, Haz?"

"One of the best."

"Gee, thanks. Come on, I want to cuddle with my boyfriends." Li turned out the lights and they all climbed into bed, Li in the middle. "Goodnight, babes."

"I didn't need those braces after all, Harry." The curly-haired lad chuckled. "Mm, did you enjoy yourself, Li?" Lou asked cheekily.

"I could have done without the handcuffs, I don't like them very much. But otherwise yes, I enjoyed myself."

"Good."

They all exchanged sleepy kisses and "goodnight"s before drifting off.

**A/N: Well? Good? Bad? Loved it? Hated it? Let us know! Review please!**

**~BooBearsLulu xx**

**Psssst, don't forget, request if you want to see a pairing!**


	4. Trust and Love

**A/N: Hello! Here's the next chapter. It's a Jiall! Woohoo! Also, we've recieved requests for Zarry, LiLo and Larry. We're working on the Zarry, and it should be up soon. Thanks for all the lovely lovely reviews! (I wrote Niall's parts, Cyoneh wrote Justin's) Enjoy!**

"Holy Nando's! Justin? Justin _Bieber_?" Niall stared at him with wide eyes, completely starstruck. "Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening!"

Justin merely chuckled at the overexcited Irishman. "Hi there!" he waved.

"Hi!" Niall squealed. "Oh my god, I have all of your albums! I'm your biggest fan!"

"A boy Belieber? That's hot," he winked.

"YOU'RE hot! I mean, um, hi, I'm Niall," he blushed, sticking out his hand. "It's an honor to meet you."

Justin laughed before shaking his hand. "Hi, Niall. I'm Justin...but I guess you already knew that. Okay, that was stupid."

The blonde gave him an adoring smile. "It wasn't stupid at all."

"Well, um...listen, would you like to go get something to eat? It's on me. You seem like a nice guy."

Ni's blue eyes widened. "Justin Bieber wants to buy me food?" He screamed again before clearing his throat. "I mean, I eat a lot." He slapped his palm to his forehead. "Why am I so awkward?"

The Canadian laughed again. "It's fine, Niall. You can choose where to go." He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

"Uh, Nando's is fine," he answered, trying not to stare.

"Nando's it is then! I think I saw one a few blocks that way," he pointed. "Come on."

"So um...what brings you to London?"

"I just needed a break from all the drama in the US, I guess. All the lies I have to cover-"

"Lies? What do you mean?"

Justin's eyes widened as he understood what he just said. "Um...nothing."

"You can tell me, you know. I wouldn't say anything. I'm good with secrets. I have a few of my own," he mumbled.

"Okay. Honestly...I don't like girls." He blushed, looking at the ground in front of him.

"Really? Neither do I...I won't tell anyone, though."

"You don't? And thanks."

"Nah, and no problem. Oh, we're here." He pulled the door open. "After you."

"Thank you." He walked inside and waited. "What do you want?"

"Chicken and potatoes!" Niall licked his lips. "Do you know what you want?"

"I've never been here before."

"In that case, I recommend the steak."

"I guess I'll take that, then." Justin walked to the counter to order, Niall staring after him. He still couldn't believe his luck. Maybe he could take it just a bit farther...

"Do you want to eat here, Justin?" he asked, joining him. "If not, we can...um...go to my flat?" He looked at the floor shyly, waiting for rejection.

"Let's go to your flat, eh? Before I get recognized? I don't really want to be mobbed by screaming girls right now."

"I agree. I'm um...actually kinda...scared...of crowds..."

"Just take my hand if it's too much."

Niall grinned. "As inviting as that sounds, you don't really want to be caught holding hands with a lad. Bad publicity," he winked.

"Then let's hurry to your place."

Niall swallowed. Was he really flirting back? "If you insist." He picked up the food as their order was called out. He opened the door. "After you, my good sir."

"Such a gentleman," he smiled, walking into the sunlight.

"I could be your gentleman," Ni sang, following him outside, "anything you want." He couldn't help but to grin cheekily, hoping he wasn't pushing it.

Besides a smirk, Justin ignored the comment. "So why are you in London? You don't sound English."

"I'm from Ireland, but I moved here a few years ago. I'm just visiting some of me mates."

"On that count, tell me about your life."

"Not much to say, really. But I'm glad I moved from Mullingar." He bit his lip against the tears welling in his eyes.

Justin stopped walking and pulled the blonde into his arms. "You want to talk about it?"

Niall leaned into the embrace, breathing in his scent. "Not really. It wasn't a good time for me. But maybe we should catch a cab. I don't exactly live close."

"Lead the way, Nialler."

His breath caught in his throat. "Nialler?" He looked up with shining eyes. "You gave me a nickname? Am I dreaming?" He pinched himself. "OW!"

"Don't hurt yourself! I'll stop if you don't like it!"

"What? No, I love it! I mean...it's kinda cool. OI, TAXI!" He waved the car down and opened the door. The boys got in and sat comfortably.

"How long is the ride?"

Niall gave the driver his address. "Maybe about ten minutes." Justin nodded and looked out his window. The blonde let his eyes rake over him, really taking him in. He looked even hotter in person, his short brown hair slightly quiffed, the tanned skin of his face lightly freckled, and the plump pouty lips just the right shade of pink. "You're so beautiful," he whispered before he could stop it.

Justin turned. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, heh. So, how are you liking London so far?"

"I like it a lot," he smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that! I would hate for such a legend to come to London and not like it because you know, that would suck and people probably wouldn't like it as much anymore, even though the queen lives here-" Niall rambled on.

"Calm down, Ni. It probably would suck if I hadn't met you."

He blushed. "Ah, g'wan. You probably say that to everyone."

"Only if you're Irish and sitting next to me right now."

"You're really too much. Oh, we're here." The car pulled to a stop and Niall payed before hopping out, wishing the driver a good day.

"Nice place," Justin said as they approached the door.

"Thanks! I'm sure you've seen better though." The lock clicked open. "Well, come in, make yourself comfortable."

"Niall, you seem a little off guard. You okay?"

He jumped slightly. "What? Yeah, I'm fine, no worries. Um, here's your food." He held out the platter.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah, just really hungry, haha. Need a fork?" He ran into the kitchen. "You probably need a knife too, eh?"

"Niall? Calm down, you don't need to stress around me." He wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter boy.

His breath hitched as he hugged back. "Well, I um...okay."

"See? That wasn't too bad." Justin pulled away and smiled.

Niall let go reluctantly. "No, it wasn't. Well, I'm starving. What about you?"

"Is it just me, or do you talk about food a lot?"

"What do you mean? It's...we haven't eaten yet...I just...sorry." He looked down.

"Niall! You're stressing again. I was kidding." He hugged Ni tightly and whispered in his ear. "Calm down, Nialler."

He trembled at the intimacy. "Um...s-sorry. It's not everyday that I eat dinner with an international pop star, you know?"

"I'm just a boy. I haven't done anything special." He let go and stared at the floor. "And I'm not even happy."

"You're my idol, so you're pretty special to me. But why aren't you happy?"

"Ni, look at me. I'm a star with millions of screaming fangirls, and I don't anyone to help me through it. I just need someone to trust and love."

"Hey, you can trust me." Brown eyes lifted to meet blue. "And I do love you, probably more than I should."

"What do you mean?"

His eyes widened in panic. "Oh, nothing. Let's eat now, yeah?"

"Niall." He stepped closer, their faces inches apart.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking right now?"

His stomach growled loudly and he laughed. "Sorry I'm so awkward."

"Let's go eat, yeah?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He grabbed his food and sat on the couch. "Anything you want to watch?"

"I've actually never seen my own movie, and I have a feeling you have it."

He blushed tomato red. "Um...I...um...I do." He put the movie in and muttered "This is so embarrassing."

"Don't be. You're spending the day with your idol, right? So don't be embarrassed."

"But that's _why_ it's embarrassing." The movie started and he sat, picking at his food.

"This movie's been out for like three years and I haven't watched it. Now _that's _embarrassing."

Niall laughed. "You're so cute!" He froze. "I mean...um...oh god." He covered his face with his hands, but Justin only smiled.

"Aw, is Nialler blushing?" He pulled Niall's hands from his face and looked into his eyes. "You're really cute too."

He blushed deeper. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are. And if you don't agree, I will tweet it." Justin pulled his phone from his pocket and shook it threateningly.

"But...your fans...what will they think? Please don't. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"You're cute when you're caring too much."

"Please stop saying that."

"Why?"

He avoided the brown eyes. "I...um...look, I don't know why you're saying that, but um...I just...GAH! I don't know!"

"Sorry if I upset you." He turned his attention back to the TV.

Niall sighed. "You didn't. I'm sorry. I'm just...sorry." He stuffed potatoes in his mouth.

"I was bullied in my old school for being openly bisexual. It was hard for me. And when they called me those things over and over...I believed it."

"I didn't know that." He took a big bite of chicken. "You shouldn't listen to what haters say because they're wrong. You're beautiful."

"So are you, Niall. You're the first person I've ever trusted this fast. I already love hanging out with you. Oh god...was that awkward? Sorry."

Ni looked up through his eyelashes. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, Ni, I do."

He put his food down and leaned close to the brunette. "Then can I try something?" Without waiting for an answer, he pressed his lips to Justin's pink ones. Justin deepened the kiss, blushing slightly. "Remember that the next time you get hate," Niall said, pulling away, inhaling more food and turning up the volume on the telly. It was a while before he noticed Justin staring. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He swallowed. "I just ruined everything, didn't I? Shitfuck!"

"Trust me, that's not it."

Niall paused the movie. "You can tell me. You said you wanted someone to trust. You can trust me." He waited patiently.

"Um..." Justin blushed, unable to find the words.

"Tell me, Justin."

"I guess...I um...want to kiss you again."

"What's stopping you then?" he winked.

The brun moved closer. "What if you don't want to?"

"Trust me, I want to." Pink met red lips and Justin pulled the leprechaun onto his lap. Niall's tongue darted out, exploring the other boy's mouth, rocking his hips slowly.

Justin pulled away, gasping for air. "Wow..." Niall trailed kisses down his neck, stopping to bite the smooth skin, leaving a purple bruise, making the boy under him moan. Ni's eyes widened as the delicious sound went straight to his pants and he pulled away grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry. I guess I got carried away."

"No, please keep going."

"Justin?" Ni asked, nibbling the pierced earlobe. "Can I make love to you?"

"Please," he breathed, turning his partner on even more.

"We should go to my room." He stood, pulling Justin with him. "Jump." The brun wrapped his arms and legs around Niall, pressing soft kisses to his face as he was carried up the stairs. He didn't let go, even as he was set on the bed. Niall returned his kisses passionately, grinding their growing erections together. "Are you a virgin?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay. I'll be gentle." He pulled Justin's shirt off and attacked his chest with open-mouthed kisses, nibbling his nipples and toned torso. "I can't believe this is really happening," he said, stripping to his boxers before pulling off the offending pants.

"Me neither." Justin moaned as Ni palmed him through his boxers. "Niall, please..."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me so hard I can't stand."

Ni looked up at him, surprised. "Kinky for a virgin, but okay." He pulled the boxers off. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he huffed impatiently. Niall grinned and took his entire length in his mouth. Justin threw his head back, hitting the headboard, but he hardly felt it as he clutched at the sheets. "So good, Ni..." Niall hollowed his cheeks and hummed, bobbing his head up and down, making the boy under him moan and writhe.

He pulled away with a pop and pumped him slowly. "Does it feel good?"

"You feel extremely good, Niall." The blonde blushed, teasing the head of the cock in front of him with his tongue. "Feel good. And you look so beautiful."

"Stop it," he whispered, nipping at the inner thighs.

"But you do." He pulled the leprechaun up for a heated kiss.

"I can't wait anymore." Niall pulled the lube out from the nightstand and slicked his fingers. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Justin panted eagerly, spreading his legs.

"Okay, this is going to hurt." He slid the single digit in slowly. The younger boy whined at the foreign, painful intrusion. Ni pumped his finger slowly before adding the second one. "Try to relax." And he did, as the pain subsided, leaving a desire to be filled. Ni leaned down, taking his erection in his mouth, pumping his fingers faster. Justin gasped, his fingers weaving through blond hair, pulling slightly. Ni hummed and searched for his spot.

The younger boy moaned loudly as he found it. "Oh my god, Niall!" Ni sucked harder, probing his spot again. "Right there. So...good..." The fingers were pulled out and he whined at the loss.

"What? What is it?"

"I want you to fuck me. Now. I need you."

"Uhm...I don't have a condom..." he bit his lip.

"Niall. I need YOU." He pulled Ni in for another kiss.

The leprechaun moaned into the kiss and grabbed the lube. He pulled away to remove his boxers and coat his length thoroughly and lined up with his entrance. "Ready?"

"Yes." Justin squeezed his eyes shut.

"Justin, look at me." He waited for the brown eyes to look into his before pushing in slowly. "Is that okay?" He paused to let the younger boy adjust before pulling out and slowly pushing back in at a steady pace.

"Oh my god, Niall!" Tears fell at the new sensation.

Ni stopped worriedly. "Am I hurting you?"

"No. It feels so good. Keep going."

He thrust into the little hole slightly faster. "Oh god, you're so tight." He grabbed the slim hips, moving faster, hitting his spot. "Justin!"

"Oh my god, Niall! Faster," he panted, digging his fingernails into the older boy's back.

He sped up willingly, hitting the spot each time. "Fuck!"

"Niall!" he screamed. "I'm so close!"

"Come for me," Niall reached down, pumping his erection fast.

"Niaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall," he moaned, coming all over the Irish hand.

It only took a few more thrusts into the tight ring of muscles to send him over the edge. "Justin! Fuck!" He pulled out and collapsed next to his partner, licking the white liquid from his hand.

"Thank you, Nialler," Justin said, cuddling into him.

"For what?"

"Showing me what love is."

"Glad I could help," he laughed.

They spent the rest of the evening under the blankets, giggling, sighing and whispering to each other, eventually spooning and falling fast asleep.

**A/N: Wow. Wow, I suck at endings. But I hope the smut was decent O.O Review please! **

**Love ya! **

**-Lulu xx**


	5. Stressed

**A/N: Hello, there! This actually isn't the Zarry, and I'm sorry, cuz that was supposed to come first, but it's taking me so long to edit (UGH!) Well, here's the LiLo requested by immaeatu69 on OneDirectionFanfiction (if you haven't discovered that website yet, you're depriving yourself. Seriously). I wrote it by myself, so sorry if it's awful D: Don't stop requesting, guise! Enjoy. xx**

"All I'm saying is that you need to get here on time, Zayn! I'm sick of your bullshit!" Liam yelled in his face.

"_What?_ Today's the first time I've been late in a long time!"

"Just don't let it happen again!" Liam stormed off, everyone staring at his retreating back.

Louis put a comforting arm around Zayn. "Looks like Daddy needs to get laid."

Zayn looked at him. "What?"

"Haven't you noticed? Ever since Danielle broke up with him, he hasn't been getting any, so he's stressed out."

"What should we do about it?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything. By tomorrow, you won't even recognize him."

"What are you going to do?"

Louis patted his shoulder. "Don't you worry about that, Zaynie. In twenty-four hours, Daddy will be _glowing_. Trust me."

-xx-

Louis knocked on the door of Liam's flat. He opened it, looking sour. "What is it, Louis?"

"Oh my, such _rudeness._ Careful, Liam. Someone might think you didn't have a proper upbringing."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Aren't you even going to invite me in?"

"No."

"Tsk. Fine. To put it simply, you need sex. That's what I'm here for."

"What?" Liam looked horrified. "As if I'd ever have sex with you!"

"Don't knock it til you've tried it," Lou winked.

"You're out of your mind. Call me when you're sane." He tried to close the door, but Louis stopped it with his foot.

"Liam, you have to have noticed it yourself. You're way too tense."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to shag you!"

"Actually, I'm going to shag you."

"Pfft. You're crazy. That's never going to happen."

"Alright, well, at least let me give you a back massage. You know I have magical hands." Lou grinned and wiggled his fingers.

"Fine, but just a massage."

"Oh, goody, this is going to be fun!"

Liam let him inside and shut the door. "Okay, where do you want to do this?"

"How about on your bed?" The older boy wiggled his eyebrows.

"No."

"Or, the floor right here is fine. Shirt off, though."

Li pulled his shirt over his head and lay on his stomach in front of the telly. "Like this?"

Lou straddled his back. "Perfect." He reached up and turned the TV off.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"I know, but you need to concentrate on relaxing, not...whatever you were watching."

"But-"

"But shh, okay? Just relax all your muscles and let me do the work."

Liam bit back his protest and did as instructed, letting his arms and legs go limp. Louis worked his tense muscles from his neck down. "I have never felt so many knots before."

"Sorry, I just...get so stressed out."

"It's okay." He kissed Li's cheek. "That's what I'm here for." He trailed kisses over to his earlobe, where he bit softly, making the younger boy moan.

"What the actual fuck are you doing, Louis? This isn't a massage!"

"Sure it is. There's tension in all your muscles."

"EARS ARE NOT MUSCLES! THEY'RE MADE OF CARTILAGE!"

"You're yelling at me, bringing up my earlier point about you being way too stressed."

"Whatever, just finish!"

"No." "What do you mean, no?"

"I mean no."

"Then why are you still on my back?!" He was getting grumpy again.

"Would you rather me call a brothel and arrange something?"

"Louis, you are not getting in my pants. Or boxers, for that matter."

"I don't want to get in your boxers." He ran a finger down Li's spine. "I want to get in _you,_" he whispered, watching in satisfaction as goosebumps spread on his bare skin.

"That's never going to happen."

"I know I'm turning you on, Li. It's okay."

"I'm not gay, Louis!"

"You don't have to be."

"No. No no no. I don't want to."

"Alright, fine. At least let me kiss you."

"No! Get off me!"

Louis sighed, climbing off his back and sitting on the sofa. "Come here, Li."

"You're going to rape me."

"How could I? You're taller than me!"

"Yes, but you have bigger biceps."

Lou nodded. "True, but irrelevant. I'm not going to rape you, Li. Just come sit next to me."

He sat warily. "What is it?" Louis leaned in and kissed him softly. Liam knew he shouldn't kiss back, knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it, it felt so damn _good_ to be kissed again. He closed his eyes and deepened it, wrapping his arms around the older boy, who pushed him so he was laying and straddled him again.

"Was that okay, Li?"

He nodded. "Just a little more," he said, kissing him again, their lips moving in sweet harmony. He slipped his tongue into the older boy's mouth, taking in his strange, exotic flavor, moaning softly.

"You know how long I've been waiting for this?" Louis asked, pressing soft kisses into his neck.

"What do you mean?"

Blue eyes met brown. "I'm in love with you, Liam. You're the most beautiful person I know. You're charming," another kiss to his neck "sweet," kiss "funny," kiss "and so fucking _sexy._" He bit into the soft skin, and sucked, leaving a purple bruise.

"What? You...you're in love with me? I thought you and Harry...?"

"Well, we dated, but I couldn't get over you, so I ended it."

"I didn't know that."

"Obviously." Louis peppered his face with kisses.

"I'm not sexy, Lou."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not."

"Oh no? Then why does _this_ happen when I'm around you?" He ground his hips into Liam's.

The younger boy gasped, his member stirring. "Oh my god."

"Did that feel good?" Lou asked, grinding again.

"Yes," Li moaned. "So good..."

"You want more? I can give you a lot more." Louis had a steady rhythm, rocking his hips into Liam's, their erections rubbing together.

"We...we shouldn't," he responded, gripping him tighter.

"That wasn't my question." Blue met brown again. "Do you want more?" Liam nodded, whining when Louis stood. "Oh, we're not going to do this on the couch. It's your first time, right? Then we'll do it in your room." He grabbed the younger boy's hand and took him to the bedroom.

Liam was beyond nervous as he lay on the bed. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"At first, yes, but it'll go away."

"I never thought I'd fuck a guy."

Lou shook his head, smirking. "Virgins." He pulled his shirt over his head and climbed on top of his partner.

"I'm not a virgin!"

"You are to me. Now shush, no more talking."

"But I-" He was cut off by a pair of lips pressing into his own, hard enough to bruise. He knew he should protest, but he didn't want to, as he kissed back and felt his jeans being tugged down. "Louuu," he whined.

"Mm?" the older boy asked, pushing the boxers down as well.

"Oh god, don't look at me." Liam covered his red face as he lay completely naked.

"Li. Liam. Li, come on, I want to see your eyes."

He shook his head. "This is embarrassing."

"Liam," Louis said again, softer this time. "Please take your hands away. You're beautiful and I want to see your face."

"Why don't you take your clothes off first?"

"Kinky one, you are," Lou grinned cheekily, stripping. "Li, look, I'm naked now too."

"Oh god," he whimpered again, even more embarrassed at the thought.

"You can take your hands away any day now."

"I don't want to."

"I'm not touching you until you do." Li groaned in frustration. He was painfully hard, and a boner like that wouldn't go away easily. Unconsciously, he reached down and stroked himself. His eyes widened when a hand smacked his away. "No, that's my job," Louis growled. "Damn you, Liam Payne."

Li peeked through his fingers. "What?" he gasped as something hot and wet swirled around the head of his cock. He took his hand away and saw it was Lou's tongue. "Oh my god."

"What? What's wrong?" he stopped mid-lick.

"Nothing," the younger boy whined. "Oh god, feels so good, don't stop."

"Oh. Well, in that case..." he leaned to take the length in his mouth, pumping what couldn't fit, the moans and pleas from the boy under him going straight to his own cock.

"Louiiiis," Li moaned, weaving his fingers through Lou's feathery hair. "Lou, I'm gonna come..." He groaned, his hips thrusting, as the older boy sucked harder, humming. Li let out a high-pitched keen as he came in Lou's waiting mouth.

"Well, that was quick," Louis smirked, swallowing.

"Sorry," he mumbled, blushing again.

"Don't apologize, I don't really like giving blowjobs anyway."

"No? Then why...?" He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud, but the older lad shrugged.

"I'd do anything for you, Li," he answered, digging in the pocket of his abandoned chinos and pulling out a small bottle. "Harry's better at blowing. That big mouth comes in handy."

"I really didn't need to know that."

"Just in case he comes on to you one day." He climbed in the bed next to Li. "It seems to be his goal to fuck everyone else in the band. He's already done Zayn. A few times."

"I didn't need to know that either."

"I think he's working on Niall." He coated his fingers with clear liquid from the bottle as Liam watched warily.

"What's that?"

"Lube, virgin."

"What's it for?"

Louis looked at him. "Come on, Li, is it really that hard to connect the dots?" He sighed, seeing genuine confusion in the brown eyes. "I have to lubricate you first, make you all wet," he winked.

"You mean...you're going to stick in your fingers? Ew!"

"It's not nasty, Li. And besides, I can't just shove into you."

"Why not?"

"Because I might rip your rectum, and I don't think you want that."

"Erm...no, I don't."

"Good. Now, open your legs."

Liam looked like a toddler about to get a needle. "But it's going to hurt!"

"Only for a little while, Li, I promise," Lou said softly before kissing him. Li could taste himself mixed with Louis' flavor. It was odd, but not in a bad way. "Just relax, and the pain will be over quick, okay?"

He nodded and turned onto his stomach. "Is this good?"

"Yeah, push back on your knees. Yeah, like that. God, you look hot." Liam winced and held back a scream of pain as Louis pushed the first finger in. "How's that?"

"S'okay. Hurts."

Lou smiled knowingly, waiting a few seconds before pumping the digit slowly. Soon, Li was relaxed, so he added the second one, slowly scissoring the fingers to stretch him."Okay, let's see if I can't find your spot?"

Liam looked back at his partner curiously. "I have a g-spot?"

The older boy laughed. "You're so cute, Li." He probed around some more. "It's your prostate, and it's usually not this hard to find."

"Well, I wish you would find it soon, this isn't exactly comfortable." He began to wiggle around uncomfortably. Lou watched with worried eyes as Li got more and more antsy. "Hurry up..."

"I'm trying! I swear, I never-" he was cut off as Liam suddenly moaned loudly. "Found it!" he said triumphantly, rubbing the spot again.

Li was unaware of the groans escaping his lips. All he could focus on, all he could _feel_ was the waves of pleasure that rolled over him. _Ohgodpleaseyes_...

"Okay, Li, I'm going in now, okay?" He only bit his lip and nodded, wiggling his bum again, this time impatiently. Louis coated himself completely with lube before slowly sliding into the little hole. Liam bit down harder, gripping the sheets. It felt like a hot log had been shoved in. A big, wonderful hot log that rubbed against the spot that made him forget his very name. "Is that okay, Li?"

"_Pleasepleaseyesfeelssogood..._"

Lou began a slow steady rhythm, bending fully over the younger boy, his arms circling around the toned torso, kissing the smooth skin of his bare shoulder.

"Louuu, faster," Li panted, pushing his hips back to meet every thrust, and whining when Lou pulled out to flip him over.

"I want to see your face," he said, leaning down to kiss the swollen lips before pushing back in. "Fuck, Li, you're so...tight..." He pulled out to the tip of his cock and thrust back in quickly, hitting the boy's spot over and over.

"Lou-u-u-iiiis, fuuuuck!" Liam dug his fingernails into his lover's shoulders. "Harder," he moaned desperately, screaming as Louis complied, ramming into that bundle of nerves. "Yes yes yes," he rasped, rocking his hips.

"You like this?" Lou leaned down to whisper.

"Yes," came out in a labored breath.

"You like having my cock deep inside you?" he asked, increasing his pace.

"Fuck yes!" Li shouted, rocking his hips faster. "Shiiiiit..." He reached down and pumped himself fast. Lou slapped his hand off and stopped moving.

"What did I say about touching yourself?"

"Th-that it's y-your job," Li squirmed, trying to make friction. "Please, Lou..." The older boy grabbed his dick and stroked it slowly. "Louuu," he moaned, thrusting up into his fist.

"Yes?" he smirked, swiping his thumb over the slit.

"_Fuuuck._ Please stop teasing."

"Why? Are you going to come?" He stroked the younger boy faster.

"Yes! Fuck, I'm so close!"

Louis resumed his former speed, hitting Liam's prostate hard and fast. "Come for me, Daddy." He watched as Li climaxed, throwing his head back with a loud moan and shooting his load all over Lou's stomach and hand. The fluttering of his tight ring of muscles was enough to bring Lou over the edge, coming deep inside Li with a shout of his name. "Fuck-ck!" He pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to his partner. "How do you feel, Li?"

"Sleepy," he murmured, yawning.

"Goodnight," Louis chuckled, pecking him on the lips.

Liam hummed and pulled Lou's back to his chest, spooning him.

–

"Good morning, everyone," Li greeted cheerfully. "Ready for rehearsals?"

Zayn stared. "Who are you and what did you do with Liam?"

The younger boy laughed. "I don't know what you mean."

"Why are you so happy?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"What are you talking about, Haz? It's a lovely day outside!"

"It's the middle of a thunderstorm, lad," Niall said, confused.

"Would you rather me yell at you all?"

"No!" they chorused.

"Well, then get in the studio and let's get to work!" They scrambled through the door and he turned to Louis, who stood watching quietly. "Thanks, Loubear." He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend lightly.

"My pleasure."

"Oi, lovebirds! Get your arses in the studio!"

"Alright, Paul!" Lilo walked to the door. "Maybe he needs to get laid next, eh?" Lou pulled the door open.

"You, love, are one cheeky bastard." Liam slapped his bum once before taking his spot next to Harry and beginning warm ups.

**A/N: Like I said, I suck at endings, and it was probably awful, but anyway, the Zarry should be up later this week. Review and Request!**

**Love ya.**

**~Lulu xx**

**P.S. If you're reading my other story, I am so sorry. I'm a little stuck, but hopefully I'll come up with something for you guys soon.**

**P.P.S. To the guest who liked the "Teach him what happens when you say no to Larry Stylinson," from the third chapter, I beg you not to use that line. I'm not a Larry shipper, and neither is Cyoneh. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I ask you to refrain from using that against us who are not in the Larry fandom. These stories are merely for our enjoyment of writing and yours of reading. And please don't give us hate for this. We have the right to our beliefs and you have the right to yours. Love you. xx**


	6. The Party

**A/N: OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S FINALLY DONE! HERE YOU GO! JUST READ IT PLEASE AND I'M GONNA CELEBRATE WITH A GRILLED CHEESE SANDWICH. LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Requested by: FruityDirectioner. I wrote Harry and Louis. Cyoneh wrote Zayn, Niall and Liam.**

"Z, aren't you ready yet?" Harry asked impatiently. "We're going to be late! You know Liam hates that!"

"But my hair, it's not good enough." Zayn started freaking out. "And I can't find my mirror!"

"Zayn! Your hair looks perfect! You spent the last hour doing it! We can't be late to the party!"

"But my mirror!" he sighed, searching still.

"You don't need a mirror for the party. We're going to be dancing the whole time anyway!"

"Fine," the older boy muttered, turning to face Harry.

"THANK you! Now come on!" He grabbed a tan arm and dragged him out the door.

"Um, when does the party start?"

"At ten, and now we only have fifteen minutes to get there, and Li lives half an hour away!" Harry said, hurriedly locking the door to the flat and unlocking the car door.

"Sorry," Zayn murmured, climbing in and looking out the window.

"It's okay," he sighed. "We should have left with Louis." He carefully pulled into the traffic.

"Of course you want to go with Lou."

"Z, come on, don't start that again!"

"Start what?"

"You fucking know what. What's your problem anyway? Every time I say Louis' name, you say something ridiculous."

"Well, I'm sorry for not being good enough for you!" Hazel eyes widened and quickly looked back out the window.

"What?" Harry glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Don't think about it."

"Do you...fancy me?" Zayn's only reaction was a blush. "I take that as a yes."

"Stop the car, Harry."

"Why would I do that?" he asked, speeding slightly.

"Please, Harry." Green looked into brown eyes and saw the panic there.

"No because you're going to run and we need to talk about it."

"What if I don't want to?"

Harry shrugged, but his voice took on a sharp tone. "Then maybe I will spend some quality time with Lou. He has a very nice bum." Zayn looked at his shoes. "Do you know what Lou asked me before he left?"

"What?"

"He wanted an answer. See, a few weeks ago, he asked me to be his boyfriend, but today I told him no. Do you know why?" The Arab boy shook his head and looked up. "Because I love someone else."

"Oh!"

"Do you know who it is?" He shook his head. "Well what about I give you some clues, eh?"

"Okay..."

"Well, he's one of my best friends, he's a little shorter than me, with gorgeous hazel eyes and really dark hair that he spends an eternity fixing." Zayn blushed deeply and Harry smirked. "Figured it out yet?"

"I-I think so."

"Good. So does that mean you'll finally shut up about Louis?"

"Sorry," he muttered, embarrassed.

"It's okay. Just don't do it anymore. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"And another thing..."

"What?"

"No more using Niall to make me jealous."

Hazel eyes widened. "How did you know...?"

"It's kind of obvious now," Harry chuckled.

"Oh, but Ni's so cute. Not to mention a decent kisser."

"Is he? Lou's not bad either."

"I'm guessing I can beat him," Zayn said smugly.

"What makes you so sure?"

The older boy licked his lips. "Wanna prove me wrong?"

Harry laughed. "I would pull over now and snog you senseless, but Li's already going to blow a fuse, so you'll just have to wait."

"Well then," Zayn moved closer to him and kissed his neck, "I'll just tease you."

"Zayyyyn, stop it." He moaned as Zayn found all the sensitive spots, and bit teasingly, leaving small bruises. "Zayn, seriously, stop."

"You don't like it?" he asked, nipping more of the soft skin.

"Yes, I do, but you're distracting me and I don't want to crash."

"Fine then," he said, pulling away. "No more lovebites for you."

"That's okay. But you'll be getting plenty later." The younger boy grinned devilishly at the thought of devouring the other. "So...out of curiosity, how far have you actually gone with Niall?"

"Harry," Z shook his head, "I wanted to make you jealous, not hurt you. We only snogged."

"Good to know," Harry grinned, his dimples showing.

"What about you and Louis?"

The smile disappeared. "Lou and I are...complicated."

"I see," Zayn said, slightly hurt.

"It's not what you think. After the X-Factor, we actually dated, but we broke up because he loved Eleanor...and I love you."

"But now he wants you back?"

"Looks like it."

"I'm glad you said no."

"When he first asked me, I told him I had to think about it."

"Do you still love him?"

"It wasn't that," Harry sighed. "It was because I thought Ziall was a thing. I thought I'd never have a chance."

"Sorry," Zayn grinned.

"Rubbish. I didn't say no because I thought you liked me. I turned him down because I didn't want to deal with his shit.

"What do you mean?"

"Louis has daddy issues, particularly when he's drunk and he drinks more than Niall, which is saying something. He gets really needy."

"Oh."

"Yup." Harry drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"How late are we?"

He glanced at the clock. "Shit, I don't know anymore. But we're almost there."

"Sorry if I made this awkward."

"You didn't," Harry said softly. "It's good we talked about it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

His eyebrows shot up. "You guess? As if you didn't like biting me!"

"I loved it."

"And you'll love me fucking you into the mattress, won't you?"

Zayn's eyes widened as Harry's words went straight to his jeans. "Yeah."

Harry glanced down. "Eager, are we?" he smirked. "You won't be able to walk for a week." The older boy let out a heavy breath, trying to calm himself. "What's wrong, Z? Too much?"

"I just don't want to walk into the party with a big boner, thank you."

He grinned wickedly. "But it'll be so much easier to suck you off if you're already hard. I'm gonna make you scream so loud-"

"Harry!" Z complained as his member stirred to life.

"It's going to be a lot louder than that, love."

"Fuck you, Harry Styles." He looked down at the bulge in his pants. "How am I supposed to explain this?"

"Maybe later, Z. And that sounds like a YOU problem. But hey, think positive. This is nothing compared to how you'll feel when I'm hitting your spot hard and fast, am I right?" Zayn groaned in anticipation, making the younger boy smile. "Oh look, we're here." He pulled into the driveway and looked around. "I wonder where is everyone?"

Z stared daggers at the boy opposite him. "I don't know."

"It looks like only Ni, Li and Lou are here."

"WHAT?!" he shouted in mortified horror.

"Aw man." Harry smacked a palm to his forehead. "I forgot that when Li says party, he means the five of us and alcohol. I swear, ever since that second kidney..."

Zayn wanted to die. "I'm not going in there. No. Nope. No way, not happening."

"Oh yes you are. Unless, of course, you'll just sit in here and take care of that problem yourself."

"But they'll see it and...fine." Zayn gave up, stepping out of the car, Harry as well, and slammed the door. "You'd better fuck me good."

"Sure, we'll just go upstairs. But I guess you can't scream after all."

His eyes widened. "Harry...you mean...you're going to fuck me, and not let me scream?"

"You can't...unless you want the lads to hear you." Green eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Oh hell. Just hurry up, will you?"

"Just for that, I might have a few drinks before I go upstairs." He grinned cheekily and rang the doorbell.

Liam opened the door with a big smile, beers in hand. "Hazza! Z! You made it! Here, have some beer." He shoved the cans in their hands before jumping on Niall, who was sitting on the sofa drinking vodka straight from the bottle, which Liam knocked from his grip and it landed on the floor, spilling its contents everywhere, making the two boys laugh.

"Awkward," Zayn muttered.

"Harreh! You took so long, and oh my god, I love you." Louis rushed over to put his arms around the curly-haired boy."

"Louis, you're drunk, get off."

"I am not!" he pouted. "Why you don't love me?"

Zayn shook his head, put his beer on the table and went upstairs. "Hey, what happened to Zayn?" Li asked from Ni's lap, looking around in confusion.

"Louis, GET OFF!" Harry struggled to pull himself from the eldest boy's grip. "Nothing, Li. He's just feeling a little down. I'll go comfort him.:

"But Harreh, I want to dance with yooou!"

"Are you sure I shouldn't just go up?" Daddy asked worriedly.

"Nah, I got it."

"But Harreh, I've been waiting all night to dance with yooou! And I wanna fuck you, Harreh, cos you don't love me-"

"Lou, for fuck's sake, get off!"

"Come on, Louis, let him go." Li went over and pulled him away, promising more alcohol, leaving Harry to walk up the stairs.

"Oh Zaynieeee."

The tan boy walked into the hallway. "Hey, Harry."

"Hey Zayn," he grinned, flipping his hair.

"Can you help me out here? I've still got that problem that YOU caused."

"What problem could that be, I wonder?"

"Stop the teasing. Please."

"Teasing?" he pushed Zayn into the wall, grinding into him. "Who's teasing?"

"Fuck, Harry," he moaned.

"Shh, none of that, Zayn. Can't have the boys overhearing." He ground into him again, leaning in to nibble his earlobe.

"But I-I want you."

"Okay, but no moaning." He pushed him into the bedroom. They just stared at each other until Harry smirked. "Well? Going to show me your stellar kissing skills or what?" Zayn crashed his lips to Harry's, pulling him close. Harry responded enthusiastically, pushing him down onto the bed.

"Please, Harry, hurry up."

"Someone's eager." He kissed down the tanned neck. "Take your shirt off." Z complied and Harry continued his trail, stopping to bite the collarbone, leaving a purple bruise, before kissing down to his pants, pulling at the belt buckle.

"Harry..."

"Shh." He pulled off the offending fabric, stroking Zayn's length through his boxers, making the older boy bite his lip hard. "You look distressed, Z," Harry smirked. "Is something wrong?"

"Only that you're driving me crazy and I can't make...fuck, can't make a sound. That might...mm, have something to do with it?"

"Poor Zaynie," he chuckled, sucking him through his boxers, watching the boy beneath him writhe in pleasured agony. "Poor Z, can't scream." He pulled the boxers off in one swift movement, grabbing the swollen cock and teasing the head with his tongue.

"Harry," Zayn growled. "If you don't do something to make me shut up soon, I will scream so loud, the neighbors will hear it."

The Cheshire boy grinned wickedly. "Do it, I dare you. But I already know you won't really." He leaned down and took the entire length in his mouth, making the older boy tug on the curly hair, moaning softly as he bit his lip, panting heavily when Harry hummed around him, bobbing his head up and down.

He pulled away with a pop and smiled sweetly. "Aren't you going to scream?"

"Oh god, I want to," the tan boy responded, staring into green eyes.

"I know. You want to come all in my mouth too?" He nodded, his breath coming in shallow gasps. "You're such a slut," Harry smirked, taking Zayn's cock in his mouth and sucking hard. Z threw his head back, letting out "ah ah ah"s of pleasure. Harry hollowed his cheeks, humming again, the vibrations making Zayn moan loudly.

The younger boy pulled back with a laugh and pumped him fast. "Come for me." And he did, his eyes shut closed, arching off the bed, a slur of obscenities and filthy moans escaping his lips as he spilled over Harry's hand.

Haz licked his hand and smirked. "All better?"

"Much better."

"But see, now I have a problem."

"I can fix that."

"Yeah? How?"

"I can either give you the best blowjob ever, OR you can fuck me so hard, I won't walk straight for weeks."

Harry grinned, his dimples showing. "Kinky. Which do YOU want to do?"

Zayn pushed him, so he was lying on his back, and pulled his shirt off. "Both." He pulled off his pants and reached into his boxers, lightly squeezing his cock.

"Mm, Zayn..."

"Shut up." He squeezed harder. "You're not going to make a single sound, do you understand?" Harry's eyes widened at the older boy's sudden domination, and he nodded. "Good." Zayn pulled off the tight Hilfiger boxers, pressing slow hot kisses to his hipbone until he squirmed and panted. Satisfied, he wasted no time, taking Harry's length all the way in, making him clutch at the sheets. Remembering Harry's earlier trick, he sucked hard and hummed, watching the younger boy fall apart under him. He reached up and massaged Harry's balls, pulling away with a chuckle when he groaned. "You close, babe?"

"So close..."

"Then fuck me."

Harry's dark eyes, snapped to Zayn's. "On the bed. Now." The older boy obeyed as Harry got the lube and slicked his fingers, shoving them into Zayn's hole.

"Harreh!"

"Shut up," he smirked, scissoring his fingers. "You want me to come inside you? Make you dirty?"

"Ye-e-esss...please, I want you now."

He complied, pulling out his fingers and slicking his length. "You ready?" he asked, lining up with the little pink hole.

"Yes." He let out a loud moan as Harry slid into him. "Oh my god!"

He thrust in and out, quickly finding Zayn's spot. "You like that?"

"Yes yes, just like that! Nngh. Harder. Faster."

Harry sped up, slamming rhythmically into that bundle of nerves, pushing him closer to the edge. "Shit, Z. You're so...fuuuuuck, tight."

"So...full. I'm gonna come..."

Harry reached around and grabbed Zayn's dick with his large hand, pumping him. "Come with me." He let out a loud moan as he shot his load in Z's hole.

The bedroom door banged open. "Harreh, do you-HOLY SHIT!"

Zayn came in ribbons on the bed and Harry's hand, screaming. When he'd focused enough, he saw someone in the room who wasn't there before. "Louis""

"Zayn, why are you fucking my boyfriend?"

Harry pulled out. "For heaven's sake, Lou, we aren't together."

"Why would you fuck a slut, Haz?" Louis asked, sashaying over and sitting in his lap. "I'M your slut."

Zayn tried to hold it together as he crawled under the blanket.

"No, Louis, get off."

"Harry, you're my boyfriend."

"Lou, you're drunk. Stop it. Z, what are you doing?" He pushed Lou off and pulled back the blanket, climbing under it. "Come here, baby." The tan boy allowed himself to be pulled into Harry's arms. "You okay?"

"Sore," Zayn mumbled, rubbing his bottom absentmindedly.

"Harry, why don't you love me?" Louis pouted. "I'm telling Niall you slept with Harry, Zayn."

Haz frowned. "You weren't actually dating Niall, were you?"

"That's what Niall just said!"

"We weren't dating!"

"It sounds like Niall thinks you are."

"He does!" Louis shouted. "He wanted me to come get Z so they can smooch!"

Zayn looked confused. "But we talked about it."

"Yeah, well, he's shitfaced right now, so..."

"Actually, he's sober. Designated driver, you know!" Louis laughed loudly.

"Lou?" Liam called. "Is everything alright up there? I need help with Niall, he just finished another bottle of vodka."

"Okay! Hey, Niall! Your boyfriend misses you!" Lou sang, leaving the room.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't know he took it that seriously."

"It's okay. I know you're mine." he pulled the blanket up around them, so they were warmly snuggled.

"Haaaaarreeeeeeeeeeeeh!" Niall ran into the room. "Liam took my bottle of vodka!"

"That's because you're already pissed, Ni. You don't need anymore."

"Pfft. I'm sober. At least, that's what Louis told me."

"Ni, your words are slurred. But Zayn has to talk to you. Go ahead baby," he murmured, rubbing Z's back softly.

"Niall, I don't know what happened, but you know that we weren't dating, right? You should have told me you had feelings for me."

Ni's blue eyes darted between Zayn and Harry. "Did you two...? Oh God, you did!" He stared at Harry. "You did this! You made him leave me!"

"NIALL!"

"He wasn't yours to lose."

"You know I liked him for a long time, Ni. You knew everything!"

"FUCK YOU, HARRY!" His eyes found Zayn's. "I'm so sorry."

"Niall, I think it's best if you leave."

The leprechaun nodded, walking out. "Louis! Open the next bottle!" He shut the door behind him.

"On that note, Zayn Malik, will you be my boyfriend?" Harry grinned, his green eyes sparkling.

"I'd love to." He pressed his lips to Harry's cheek.

"You can do better than that, love," he said cheekily and the older boy pulled him down for a long, slow, passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I'm soooo sorry because I actually really hate this chapter. Anyway, I promise, the Larry will be up on Friday.**

**Don't forget to review and request!**

** AND IF YOU DON'T LEAVE A PROMPT, YOUR REQUEST WILL BE IGNORED! JESUS CHRIST, DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO COME UP WITH THESE THINGS? EVEN IF IT'S JUST THE PLACE THEY'RE GETTING DOWN, LEAVE SOMETHING! GOD!**

**Love you! **

**~Lulu xx**


	7. Scary Movie

**A/N: Considering all the other chapters, this one is rather short. But also considering all the other chapters, it's rather fluffy as well. It's a Larry. You're welcome. Requested by millie101. Thank you, darling. Hope you enjoy all the fluffy, smutty times!**

**I wrote Louis' part. Cyoneh wrote Harry's.**

"Louis, are you here?"

"In the kitchen!" he responded, frowning at the recipe in front of him. "How the fuck do people make these things?"

"Louis!" Harry gasped in shock upon entering the room. "What the hell are you doing? This isn't a kitchen, it's a war zone!" He frowned at the mess of flour, batter and spilled egg yolk. He shook his head, grabbed a wet dish rag and started to clean.

"Harry, stahhhhp, I want to make cupcakes!" Louis pouted.

"Let me help you then?"

"But they were supposed to be done by now! I swear, I have no idea how you do it." He crossed his arms and flipped his hair sassily.

"Oh, Lou, I'll teach you if you want!" Harry smiled, showing off his dimples.

"I don't want to bake anymore." He leaned into his boyfriend's neck. "I wanted to make them for you before you got home."

"Aw, boobear." Harry wrapped his arms around Lou, pulling him close. "Why don't I make us some tea, and then we sit and watch a movie?"

The older boy leaned into the embrace, sighing contently when Harry kissed his forehead. "Two lumps of sugar, please."

"Okay, babe. Go wait on the sofa."

"Alright." He went and sat on the couch, facing the telly, willing his irritation away. Soon enough, he heard the kettle whistle and Harry came out, carrying two mugs of tea.

"Here you are, Lou. Two sugars, just like you wanted." He handed Louis a cup and sat next to him. "So what are we watching?"

"I don't know. What do you want to watch?"

"I feel like a scary movie." Green eyes locked with blue.

"You're only saying that so I have an excuse to sit in your lap."

"You know me so well, love." Harry sipped his beverage. "I'm too lazy to put the film in."

"It's okay." Lou put his cup down and went to the telly. "Which one do you want?"

"I'm in the mood for The Grudge."

"But that one's really scaryyy..." he pouted, but slipped the DVD in the player anyway before resuming his spot on the sofa.

"It's fine, Lou. You can just steal kisses if it's too much." He chuckled when Lou grabbed his face and connected their lips passionately. "The movie hasn't even started yet, love."

The older boy raised an eyebrow. "Are you complaining?"

"Never said that." Harry kissed him again, pulling him close.

Louis pulled away, grinning. "The movie's starting now," he winked, burrowing into Harry's side, Harry's arms tight around him. Lou wasn't good with scary movies, but he tolerated them because Harry loved them so much.

He started off fine, just squirming and hiding his face every few scenes. But as the plot escalated and the music got eerier, he was having a full panic attack. "Do you want me to turn the movie off, Lou?"

He shook his head, not wanting to spoil anything. "You wanted to watch it, so it's okay." His words were contradicted by his whimpers at the images on the screen. "She's going to get me, Harry," he whispered, burying his face in Harry's neck.

The curly-haired boy had enough. He grabbed the remote and turned off the telly. "There's no way I'm letting you watch that." He pet the shaking boy's hair. "Why don't we get ready for bed now, yeah?" he asked soothingly. "You go and get ready, and I'll clean up the kitchen."

Lou pulled back and stared at him with terrified eyes. "But Harry...she'll get me!"

"No she won't, Lou. Not while I'm here, okay? I'll be just a minute."

"Okay." He reluctantly went into the bedroom, stripped to his boxers, pulled on pajama bottoms and slipped under the covers as quickly as he could. He was tired, but no way he could sleep without Harry. Not in the big room, all alone.

Harry kept his promise, cleaning the kitchen quickly, He was used to such messes made by his spontaneous partner. It was one of the things that made him so endearing. He got to the room as quickly as possible and saw Louis visibly relax as soon as he walked in. "You okay?" The blue-eyed boy nodded, watching as Harry stripped completely, turned off the lights, and climbed in bed next to him. "Love you, Lou."

"Love you too, Haz." They shared a kiss before snuggling. Louis dropped off to sleep almost immediately, soothed by Harry's warm presence. The other boy lay awake, staring at the shadows across the ceiling, unable to sleep.

Harry looked at the clock again. Hours had gone by, and he was only just getting drowsy. _Well, it's about time,_ he thought, ready to yield to the Sand Man...until Louis whimpered in his sleep. "Babe?" Harry asked cautiously, knowing he would get no response.

"No! No, I didn't do it!" Louis yelled, flailing around.

"Babe, wake up," Harry shook him, but his touch only made it worse.

"No, please don't kill me," he cried desperately. "Please..."

"Louis! Wake up!" Harry shook him harder, to no avail.

"NO! LET GO OF ME! HELP!" His cries turned into sobs.

"LOUIS! It's me, Harry!"

"No, don't kill Harry! Take me instead!"

It warmed Harry's heart that Lou would die for him, but he wanted to save his love from the nightmare, and he wasn't waking up. He ran out of the room, grabbing a face towel and a cup of cold water. He ran back into the room and poured some of the water on the screaming boy's face, making him jerk awake.

"Harry?" he asked, confused before breaking down. "Oh god, it was horrible!"

"I know, baby," Harry said comfortingly, as he gathered the older boy in his arms and gently dried his face with the towel.

"Distract me, please."

"What?"

"I don't want to think about what just happened. Distract me."

Harry obliged and pressed slow, soft kisses to Louis' lips, then cheek, before trailing them down his neck, occasionally nipping the skin hard enough to bruise, thoroughly enjoying the soft, sighing moans Lou was making.. "Like this?"

"Oh, god, yes. More," he begged, each kiss going straight to his pants.

He lay the older boy on the bed, kissing across his collarbone and all the way down his bare stomach, sucking lightly at the hipbone.

"Harry, please..."

The curly-haired boy ran his hand up Louis' thigh and rubbed his crotch. Lou moaned loudly, grinding up into Harry's hand. "Fuuuuuuck yes."

"You want me to suck you?"

"Nngh, yes," he gasped, still grinding and whining when the hand disappeared to pull his pants off. Harry kissed and sucked the aching bulge through the thin material, making the boy beneath him writhe in sweet agony. "Harry, please hurry..."

"Patience, love," he said, sucking still.

"Harry, you-you're teasing!"

He looked up, his pupils blown, at his boyfriend. "But you like it don't you?"

"Yes," Lou whispered as their eyes locked. Slowly, still looking up, Harry tugged off the boxers. "You're so big, boobear." He broke the eye contact, grabbing the red cock and kitten licking it all over.

"You say that...fuck...every...time...oh god...yes...so good..."

"Because it's true." He wrapped his lips around the head, sucking it, flicking his tongue occasionally to tease the tip and pumped the rest with his hand.

"Hazza!" Lou threw his head back. "Fuuuck!" Harry swirled his tongue around a few more times before taking more of Louis in. The older boy thrust upward, to go deeper, weaving his fingers through the curly hair, making Harry hum and take the rest of him in. "Oh god, Harry, I'm close!" He arched his back off the bed, screaming in pleasure. Harry swallowed, deepthroating him, ignoring the gag reflex. "Harry!" Louis came hard, pulling at the chocolate curls.

The younger boy swallowed, savoring the salty, slightly bitter taste. He loved Lou's cum.

"Hazza? Will you make love to me?"

"Of course. Sure you want to?"

"I'm always sure of you." Louis turned onto his stomach and pushed back on his knees, so he was on all fours with his legs spread apart, ready to be ravished.

Harry smiled at the sight and grabbed a condom and lube from the drawer, coating his fingers thoroughly with the clear liquid before slowly sliding one into Lou's waiting hole.

"Fuck! That hurts!"

"I'm sorry, babe," Harry murmured, slowly pumping the finger and pressing small kisses to his back.

"S'okay," Lou grunted in response, gripping the sheets. Harry pumped the finger a few more times before adding the second one. Pain began to give way to pleasure and Louis groaned quietly...or at least he tried to.

"Do you like that?" Harry asked, pumping his fingers faster, hitting Lou's prostate, making him moan loudly.

"Fuck yes!" He whimpered needily as the third finger was added, rocking his hips to meet the digits. "Harry, pleeease fuck me. I need you inside me. Now."

The younger boy withdrew all his fingers and picked up the condom. "As you wish."

"No, Harry, no condom," Lou panted. "Need to feel you."

Harry tossed the condom aside and lubricated himself. "This is going to hurt," he said, lining up with the puckered pink hole.

"I'm ready." He moaned in both pain and pleasure as Harry pushed his length slowly in, and waited for Lou to adjust, but he wiggled his bum impatiently. "Harry...move..."

He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, hard. "So tight."

"Haaaarryyyy," Louis moaned, engulfed in the waves of ecstasy that rolled over him at every thrust into his prostate.

Harry leaned down to nibble on his ear. "You feel so good around me, baby." He thrust harder. "Oh god, Louis."

"Shiiiit..." He reached down and stroked his weeping cock.

"No touching!" Harry slapped his hand away.

"Please, Harry!" Louis whined, his upper arms collapsing. He moaned as his cheek scraped the sheet with every rock of his lover's hips.

"You feel...so good," Harry panted, moving faster.

Louis cried, as every hit to his prostate sent a jolt of pleasure to his swollen and throbbing cock. "Harry, please! I'm so...fuuuuuuuuck! So hard!"

The younger boy felt himself getting close. He reached around and grabbed Louis dick, stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts, making the boy under him scream in pleasure.

"Not...gonna...make it!"

Harry's tongue ghosted over his ear. "Come for me."

The deep, slow, seductive, lust-filled voice was more than enough to drive Lou over the edge into sweet oblivion with a loud cry of "Harry!" his cum shooting in ribbons onto the bedsheet.

The fluttering of Lou's anus, and his moans were enough to drag Harry over as well. "Louiiiiis!" he groaned, filling up the little pink hole before collapsing beside his partner, exhausted.

"That was amazing," Louis said, pulling the blanket over them.

"Yes, you were." Harry kissed him lovingly. "Think you can sleep now?"

"I think so," Louis grinned. "Night, Haz."

"Night." And with one last kiss, they both slipped into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: There you have it. I almost wanted to drown myself halfway through. It takes me forever to edit smut and it turns out so horribly, but for some reason, you guys love it, and I love you guys for that!**

**Just a sidenote: I don't know anything about the Grudge. And don't leave me comments telling me to watch it because I won't. So that part, I kind of just...made up. Whatever, it wasn't a big deal, but I just feel like I had to tell you guys.**

**Don't forget to leave a prompt!**

**Also, you guys that we're doing this for are not telling us how you're liking them! WE'RE WRITING THEM FOR YOU! AT LEAST GIVE US FEEDBACK! MOTHER OF NANDO'S, HOLY CARROTS, WHY DO YOU THINK WE DO THESE THINGS?**

**THERE'S A FUCKING SNAKE IN MY BOOT!...okay, no there isn't. I'm not even wearing boots. I do own an awesome pair of knee-high leather ones. They make me look badass. Or, at least I pretend they do. But that's not the point. The point is, Woody aka Liam is so underappreciated, I just had to give him something. Okay, you can stop reading now. Do your homework or something, you little pervert.**

**But review first.**

**~Lulu xx**


	8. I Love You

Hiiiiii! Omg, I'm so sorry for taking sooooo long to update, but I didn't have a computer because my mom took mine (HOW RUDE!) So, here you go: Narry. Hope you enjoy it, sorry again!

For EllieNicole23. Thank you darling

Niall growled in irritation at the fingers on his scalp. "Harry, I know we're cuddling and all, but...*stop touching my hair!*"

"Oh, but it's so soft!" Harry protested, twisting the blonde strands around his fingers.

"Harry, seriously, stop!" He lifted his head from the younger's lap and glared at him.

"I thought you like when I play in your hair."

Niall's jaw clenched. "That's. Louis."

"You're right! Louis loves when I play with him," Harry winked.

"Well, if you guys like playing so much, maybe you should be with him!"

"Aw, is Nialler jealous?"

"I'm not jealous, Haz, I'm just sick of you mixing up me and Lou's preferences!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"No more carrots!"

"No more," his boyfriend confirmed with a nod. "Well maybe not for you, but Lou still thinks they're delicious and-"

"Louis, Louis, Louis!" Niall exploded, jumping to his feet. "Is he all you think about? Well guess what? Fuck you! I don't need this! I'm leaving!" He stormed to his room, pulled a large suitcase from the closet and left it open on the floor, dumping random items of clothing inside.

Harry ran after him in a panic, cursing his own stupidity. "Niall?" He called out, banging on the locked door. "Ni, please don't leave me. I need you." The blonde ignored the desperate pleading, opening another suitcase for his supras. "Ni, baby, please listen to me. I need you more than anything. You're my life. Please don't do this."

Niall rolled his eyes, unlocking and opening the door. "Are you sure it's me and not *Louis?*"

Harry shook his head fast, reaching for the hurt boy, but he cringed away. "It's only you. I love *you*, Niall. You're all I want and need, and you're always there for me." His heart melted at the blue tear filled eyes that looked up at him.

"But you're never there for me, Harry. Never." The tears overflowed as he fought back a sob.

"Let me be here for you now." Niall hesitated, unsure if that's what he really wanted. "Please, Ni. I promise I'll take care of you."

"Fine, but this is your last chance."

Harry's knees buckled in relief and he pulled his boyfriend close. "Thank you, Ni. Thank you, thank you, *thank* you."

"I love you so much, Harry."

"I love you too." He pulled back just enough to wipe the blonde's tears away and kiss his pink lips. "Let me prove it."

"What?"

"Let me show you how much I love you. Let me make love to you." Niall's only response was to press his lips to the taller boy's, who picked him up and carried him over to the bed, setting him down gently. "I love you."

"Thought you were gonna prove it."

Harry chuckled softly, pressing small kisses to his jaw and down his neck, pausing to suck the soft skin, leaving a blue mark and making the older boy cry out for more. He tugged off Niall's shirt impatiently before licking down to the pale collarbone. "Harryyy..." He continued the trail of kisses down to a hard pink nipple, licking and nibbling the little nub. Glancing act his partner's face, he reached down and palmed the growing bulge.

"Fuuuuck, Harry! Stop teasing! More!"

"Nialler, relax," the curly-haired lad responded, pulling off his own shirt before tugging the blonde's pants down. "Just let me please you, alright?" Niall bit his lip and nodded as his boxers found the floor. Harry took a pale thigh in each hand, licking and sucking the tender skin of his inner thighs. He lifted the legs higher and lapped at the pink puckered hole.

"Ohhh, shit," Niall groaned. "Shit, shit, shiiit," he panted as waves of pleasure rolled over him. "Fuck, that feels...ahhh...so f-fucking good, Haz ...fuck..." Harry stepped it up a notch, pushing his tongue into Ni's entrance, stretching his hole, making him scream. Harry pulled his tongue out, licking the perineum. "Fuck!" Ni screamed, clutching the sheets as Harry massaged his balls with his tongue, taking them in one at a time, sucking lightly.

"Harry," Niall whimpered. "Please..."

Haz grabbed Ni's weeping cock, licking from root to tip, Ni letting out delicious lustful moans. The younger boy chuckled before taking him all the way in. "Haz...I can't..." He threw his head back, panting hard as Harry's tongue flicked over the head teasingly. "Oh god," he whimpered, holding Harry's head in place and bucking up into his mouth. "Feels so good...ah...yes..." Harry relaxed his jaw, allowing his mouth to be thoroughly abused by Niall's rough thrusting. His movements got sloppier, shallow, as he neared his end. "Harry!" He cried, spilling into his boyfriend's waiting mouth.

Harry swallowed it all, climbing up beside him. "I love you," he stated, pecking the elder's lips.

"Hm. I have something for you, Harry." Niall got of the bed and walked over to his dresser, rummaging through the top drawer. He pulled out several items, hiding them behind his back as he faced Harry again. "Strip."

With a curious look, Harry pulled off his jeans and briefs. "What's going on, Ni?"

Niall smirked and dumped the items on the bed. Harry's eyes widened as he saw a blindfold, a whip, a long purple dildo, and metal handcuffs. "We're gonna have some fun, aren't we?"

"Oh god," he whimpered.

Niall grabbed the lube off of the nightstand. "Now, Harry, I have a few questions for you."

"Um...okay." He watched as Niall spread the clear liquid on his fingers, coating them thoroughly, before pushing one into him. He grunted at the sharp pain.

"Just relax," the blonde murmured twisting and pumping the digit before adding a second one. "Now Harry. My first question is..." he scissored his fingers, stretching the little hole "...has Louis ever touched you...*here*?" He brushed his fingers against the younger's prostate, making him moan loudly. "Has he? Answer me, Harry!" Ni prodded harder.

"Y-Yes, just once, but-"

Niall withdrew his fingers angrily, quickly lubing his cock. "My second question is..." he lined up with Harry's entrance "...did Louis ever...do *this*?" He shoved into the ring of muscles, loving the warm tightness around him.

Harry cried out in pure ecstasy at feeling so full. "Niall..." he panted. "You feel...so good..."

"Answer me, Harry." He grazed the tip of his cock against the bundle of nerves, making Harry whine in need. "Has Louis ever done this to you?"

"Y-Yes, but-"

Niall growled, pulling out and slamming into him, purposefully hitting his spot. "You let him fuck you?"

"Niall-" he gasped, gripping pale biceps.

"You. Are. MINE, Harry!" With every word, he thrust hard into Harry's prostate, making the boy writhe underneath him. "Don't. You. EVER. Let him touch you again."

"Never again, I'm all yours," he gasped, digging his fingernails into pale flesh as their bodies moved together passionately. Soon, he felt the burning in his stomach. "Ni, I'm gonna-"

"No you're not." To Harry's dismay and utter disappointment, Niall pulled his delicious red cock out. "You have to be punished for letting Louis touch you." He picked up the handcuffs, chaining him to the bed. "You're gonna cum so hard, you'll forget your own name." Harry's dark green eyes widened as a cock ring was placed over his throbbing erection.

"No," he whined. "Niall, please-"

"Shutup."

A blindfold was placed over his eyes as he continued to protest.

"The only thing I want to hear coming out of your mouth is moaning. Talk, and I'll whip you."

Harry immediately snapped his mouth shut. He hated being whipped.

"Good boy."

Something cold and foreign was pushed into him, and he figured it was the dildo. Well, if Niall wouldn't fuck him, a least something would. Ni slowly fucked him with the toy, slowly pulling it out and pushing it back in. He whimpered at the slow pace. "More."

"You eager slut." Niall smirked. "You want more?" He pushed a button at the base of the toy. "How's that for more?"

Harry let out a loud moan at the vibrations against his sensitive walls. "Niall...oh god..." he groaned as the vibrating increased in intensity. Niall leaned over and took Harry into his mouth, swallowing the juices leaking from the tip. Harry thought he would explode. "Nooo," he groaned, yanking at his bonds. "Too...much...I need to...cum..."

But as much as he screamed, whined, panted and begged, Niall wouldn't let him cum, occasionally slapping the whip across his stomach if he talked too much. "You're being punished for cheating on me."

"Niaaaaall," the curly-haired boy groaned, twisting his hands in the cuffs, trying to escape them.

"What?"

"Fuck me. Please."

"Why should I?"

"Because you blindfolded and cuffed me, stuck a vibrator up my ass and I'm horny as fuck. I need you inside me. Please."

"Why?" Niall asked harshly. "Cause I'm the only cock in the room?" He removed the dildo and sat back, staring at his prisoner.

Harry took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Niall, take off the blindfold. I want to see your eyes." Hesitantly, Ni removed the black cloth, staring into bright green irises. "It's because you're beautiful and I love you."

"If you love me so much, why did you cheat on me?"

"Because you had left the country for two months, I was drunk and horny and I missed you. If I could take it back, I would." Niall bit his lip, staring at the duvet. "Put the toys away, baby. We can get kinky later. Right now, I want to show you how much you mean to me."

The leprechaun nodded, removing the handcuffs and cock ring, placing them back in his dresser.

"Come here, Ni, lay down." Harry reached for him, gently pushing him down on the bed and kissing him softly. "I love you." Niall opened his mouth to answer, only to have Harry place a finger over his lips. "I love you."

Niall just bit his lip again, trying not (and failing) to whimper as he was lubed and stretched. Harry coated his cock with lube, pushing slowly into his boyfriend.

"I love you," he whispered, thrusting slowly, nibbling Niall's earlobe, making him sigh. "I love your hair, your eyes, your nose, lips..."

Niall moaned at the slow pace Harry was going. "Faster," he panted, rolling his hips to meet each thrust. "Oh god, Hazza..."

"I love you so much, Niall," Harry murmured, angling himself so he hit Ni's spot.

"Ohh fuck...yeah, right there...FUCK! Harder!"

He sped up, rhythmically slamming into the bundle of nerves. "You're so tight, baby." Harry wanted to cum, he *needed* to. But it wasn't about him, it was about Niall. "You feel so good..."

"Harry," Niall whined, digging his fingers into his boy friend's back. "Faster..." He screamed as Harry complied, thrusting into him impossibly fast, pressing heavily on his weak spot. He felt a tug in his stomach as his toes curled. "H-Harry, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me, baby."

His eyes rolled shut as he arched off the bed, coming hard on his stomach, screaming Harry's name, who came inside him with a low grunt.

Niall collapsed back onto the bed as Harry licked his stomach clean. "I love you," the Cheshire boy said, lying next to him.

"I love you too." They shared a sweet kiss.

Harry chuckled, pulling away. "I would love to be your play thing again."

Niall rolled his eyes. "Maybe another time."

Hiiiiii! Did you like it? I hope you did. I work very hard on all of these.

Um...oh, yes, MASSIVE THANK YOU for your continued support (sound familiar? HAHAHAHA IM SO FUNNY...at least, i pretend i am O.O). i know i took forever to update, but it wasn't my fault, I promise xxxxxx

(And don't tell them, but i like you guys wayyyy better than onedirectionfanfiction because you guys tell me what you think. Love you all sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo much, like there aren't enough o's in the world.

Love you. Review?

~Lulu xx


	9. Glasses

Hello! Here's the next chapter. For bubbles321. Here you are xx

"Watch where you're going, nerd!" Niall yelled, gripping Zayn's collar as he cowered underneath him.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't see you."

"Oh, what, don't your big nerd glasses work?"

"Th-They work, I j-just...um..."

"You just *what,* punk?" Niall was practically growling, and Zayn only whimpered in response. "So now you're not going to answer me?" Behind him, Louis and Harry cracked their knuckles.

"I'm sorry," Zayn mumbled again.

"Whatever, fag. Next time, you better move when you see me coming!" Niall dropped him on the floor and continued down the hall, Louis and Harry right behind him.

Zayn sighed, picking up his books and going to his locker, wondering why the blonde chose to pick on him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He looked up into warm brown eyes. "Hey, Liam. Just wondering why Niall's so mean to me." He sighed again, retrieving books for his next class.

"Because he's a jerk." Li rolled his eyes.

"I wish I didn't have maths with him next."

"I gotta get to science, but don't let the bullies get you down, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks, Li." They shared a quick hug before his friend retreated. He closed his locker and started toward the stairwell, not noticing the blue eyes watching him from down the hall.

"Niall, are you sure you don't like him?" Harry asked, watching the jealousy in the shorter boy's face.

"Like who? That nerd? As if!"

Harry and Louis rolled their eyes at each other. "Ni, you know we don't care. And we know that you like him, so just talk to him already!"

He looked at his friends. "You don't care that I'm gay?"

"Niall, the heart wants what it wants," Louis said softly. "We can't help that. Now go get your man!"

"But...I've been so mean to him!"

"You have maths with him next, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Ask him over your house to tutor you and..." Harry winked.

"You really think that'll work?"

"You don't know unless you try! Now go!"

Niall nodded and followed the dark-haired boy to class. He sent glances toward Zayn the entire period, unable to concentrate. After class, Zayn took his time packing, as did Niall, watching him.

The Arab rubbed his eyes. He really didn't want to go to his last class, but he'd never ditched and he wasn't about to start.

"Zayn!"

He scrambled against the wall at the familiar voice. "I'm sorry," he muttered automatically.

"No, no. Um..." Niall scratched his head, feeling awkward. "I need tutoring. For maths."

"Oh...why don't you just ask the teacher then? I mean, you hate me."

Niall stared at him. "I don't hate you. And besides, I don't understand half of what the teacher says."

Zayn sighed. "But there are other kids in the class you can ask. Why me?"

Niall pushed his hands on either side of his head, trapping the older boy. "Do you not want to do it, Zayn?" Hazel met blue eyes, and he shivered at the closeness of the bully. "Is it me? Do I intimidate you?" He froze as Niall leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Or is it something else?"

"Uh-um...I...I don't know what you mean..."

Niall smirked at his stuttering. "Wait for me outside after school." He turned and began walking away.

"B-But I have plans!"

"Cancel them."

Zayn sighed, heading to history and wondering what kind of torture he'd be put through.

Zayn walked outside, trembling at the thought of spending time outside of school with the boy who caused him so much pain. He sighed in relief when there was no sight of the blonde, and began to walk home. He'd gotten two blocks when a red sportscar pulled up next to him and the passenger door was pushed open. He looked inside to see an angry Irishman.

"I told you to wait for me," Niall said, his voice dangerously low.

Zayn gulped and got into the car. "Sorry."

Niall only growled and began driving again. "When I tell you to do something, you do it."

"Sorry," he mumbled again. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he looked out of the window to see a foreign part of town. "Um...where are we going?"

"We're going to my house." His voice was softer, so Zayn assumed he wasn't angry anymore. It was his answer that made him freeze.

"Y-Your house?"

Niall glanced at him, before laughing bitterly. "Calm down, Z, I'm not going to murder you."

He relaxed at the nickname. "Alright."

After a few minutes, they pulled into an empty driveway. Zayn tried not to stare at the huge, luxurious red brick house in front of him.

"Going to sit there all day?"

He looked over to see Niall halfway out of the driver's side door, an amused look on his face. "N-No, sorry, I umm..."

"Just come on." He climbed out of the car, following the blonde into the house. "Here's the living area. Sit, relax, get comfortable."

Zayn obediantly sank into the soft couch, dropping his heavy bag onto the floor. "Wow. Your sofa is really comfy."

Niall snorted, rolling his eyes. "Something to eat or drink?"

"Um...a cup of tea is fine, thanks."

"Sugar and milk?" he called from the kitchen.

"Two lumps of sugar, no milk." Zayn pulled the necessary books from his bag, trying hard not to feel nervous. It's just a bit of tutoring, nothing he hasn't done before.

Niall returned a few minutes later with the drinks, setting them on the coffee table. "No, no, we'll get to that in a minute," he said as Zayn opened the textbook. "Let's just talk first."

"Oh...okay," he said nervously, putting the book down and picking up his cup. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I um...want to apologize..."

"For...?"

"For being so mean to you."

"Oh." Zayn wasn't expecting that at all. "Why did you do it?"

Niall sipped his tea, avoiding the question. "So...Louis' having a party on Saturday. Come with?"

"Um...alright, I guess..." The raven-haired boy was still confused.

"Right, now about this math rubbish..."

Zayn proceeded to explain in detail the quadratic formula. It took a while, but Niall finally caught on, completing the last problem of the homework without any help, his tutor watching proudly.

"I did it!" Niall exclaimed as he finished. "Is it right?"

Zayn looked it over quickly. "It is! You'll ace the test!"

"Yes!" Niall pulled him into a victory hug. The older boy hugged back, sharing his excitement. "I did it!" He pulled back a little and pressed his lips to Zayn's, who jumped back in surprise. Hazel stared into blue eyes. "What?"

"Uh...you just kissed me."

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

Niall sighed, sitting on the couch and patting the space next to him. Zayn complied, reluctantly. "I've fancied you for a long time."

"What?" Z couldn't believe his ears. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I like you. A lot."

"Oh." He blushed and stared awkwardly at the floor. "I like you too."

"Really?" Niall's heart was pounding in his chest. "Then can I...I mean...can we...do you want to snog?"

"Um...alright, I guess." Zayn was nervous, extremely so, but also excited. He'd never done anything like this before. Niall leaned in almost painfully slow, hesitating before finally kissing him. It started off slow and sweet, but quickly turned heated.

Niall straddled Zayn, pressing their lips together almost desperately, licking his bottom lip. Zayn opened his mouth, letting the younger boy dominate the kiss. The Irishman tried to control himself, but fuck, he waited too long for this moment and Zayn's lips were sweet, so fucking sweet. He couldn't help rutting his hips against the older boys, his length slowly hardening.

"N-Niall," Zayn moaned, and Ni thought it was the most beautiful sound as he kissed and nibbled the tan neck, rocking his hips faster. Z pushed Ni's shirt up, running his hands over the hard abs.

"If you want my shirt off, why didn't you just say so?" The blonde pulled his shirt off before attacking Zayn's lips, bruising them with his own. "I want you," he panted. "So fucking bad."

"Then have me."

Niall grinned. "Don't have to ask me twice. Let's go to my room, yeah?" He got up and stumbled to his bedroom, dragging the older boy with him. Locking the door behind him, he pushed Zayn down on the king-sized bed, ripping his clothes off. "So fucking hot."

Zayn blushed as the blonde studied his boxer-clad body. "Um...thanks." He pulled his glasses off, but Niall stopped him.

"No, leave them on. I like them." Z pushed them back on and Niall growled, attacking his skin with kisses and lovebites. "You're...so...perfect," he said between kisses. Zayn moaned as Ni licked and nibbled his nipples, slipping a hand down to palm his erection.

"F-Fuck, Niall," he gasped, arching his back. Ni smirked, palming him faster. "Please, Niall...mmph..."

"Please what?"

"More!" he begged desperately, rocking his hips to meet Niall's hand. "I need more!" The blonde chuckled and removed the black material, Zayn's cock springing free. Ni pushed Z's legs apart, licking and nipping at his inner thighs. "Niaaaaall, pleeeease...fuck...stop teasing..."

Niall gave into the pleading, sucking at Zayn's balls, making him whimper. Niall fondled them a while longer before licking from root to tip of Zayn's dick. Grabbing hold of the base, he sucked the head into his mouth, his tongue teasing the tip.

"Fuuuuck!" Zayn screamed, thrusting into his mouth. Niall pushed and held his hips down as he took more into his mouth, sucking earnestly. "Niall...nngh...feels so good..." Niall looked up, his eyes dark with lust, watching his partner as he swallowed him. "Not gonna...ah...make it..." Niall hummed around him, swallowing as Zayn came down his throat with a loud moan.

"Turn around, love." Zayn obeyed, getting on his hands and knees. "Push your legs apart. Farther."

"How's this?"

Niall pushed his plump cheeks apart, staring at the little pink hole. He licked his lips. "Beautiful." He leaned in and lapped at the tight entrance.

"O-o-ohhh fuck!" Zayn groaned, trying to crawl away. "No, no, stop."

Niall only laughed. "Where are you going?" He held tightly to the thin hips, attacking the hole with his tongue again.

Zayn squeaked, clawing at the sheets. "Feels too good," he panted.

"Mmm, tastes good too." Niall circled his tongue around the hole before plunging it in. The boy under him screamed as he was tongue-fucked, waves of pleasure pulsing straight to his cock.

"Niall!" he shrieked as the blonde started sucking at the hole, turning the Bradford boy into a whining mess, moaning incoherently until Niall pulled back, smacking his lips. "Fuck me, Ni."

Niall smirked. "Oh, I will." He stripped off his pants and boxers, grabbing a condom from the nightstand. "You want me to fuck you hard in your little hole? Make you cum like a little slut?"

"Yes, Ni, please, I need you in me." Zayn wiggled his hips eagerly.

Niall spat in his palm a few times, slicking his cock with saliva and lined up to Zayn's entrance. Slowly, he pushed himself in, moaning at the warmth around him. "You're so tight for me."

The raven-haired boy shifted around, trying to get comfortable. "You can move."

Niall pulled out and pushed back in slowly, setting a steady rhythm. "You feel so good," he moaned. "Better than I thought."

Zayn was still shifting, adjusting to Niall's size. "Unnh!" he groaned at a particularly hard thrust. "Oh god, do that again." Ni moved his position slightly, hitting that sensitive ball of nerves each time. "Harder!"

Niall sped up, pounding into him. "You like that? You like my cock deep inside you?"

"Ye-e-es," Zayn moaned, rocking back to meet every snap of Ni's hips. "You fuck me so good, so so good...mmm...faster," he panted.

Niall rammed into him as hard and fast as he could, squeezing the hips so tight, he was sure to leave bruises. "You feel so good, baby, so tight and wet."

"Niall! Niall, I'm gonna cum!" He reached down to stroke himself, only for a pale hand to slap his away.

"Cum from just me fucking you."

Zayn whimpered at the orders, and despite his urgent need and yearning to jack off, he was so close that he came only a few moments later with a loud cry of his partner's name. Niall grunted at the fluttering of Zayn's walls, spilling into the condom.

He pulled out of the tan boy, who collapsed in exhaustion. Removing the condom, he tied it and chucked it into the bin near his nightstand before climbing up next to Zayn. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Tired," the tan boy yawned in response, curling into himself. "You can stay here tonight if you want."

"M'kay. Gonna sleep now."

Niall chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, love."

Zayn slipped off his glasses and laid them aside. "Night."

Liked it? SO DID I!

...okay, no i didn't, that was the most awkward thing I've ever read tbh. sorry, bubbles...

anyway, review, if you want...or leave a prompt...either one is okay...both is better. so yeah, just do it.

Love you.

~Lulu xx


	10. Teasing (Zianourry)

**So this one was a Zianourry. It was soooo fun to write, like seriously, give us more like this to write, we loved it! (Especially Cyoneh, kinky bitch. I love her, though).**

**For NOUISWTF on onedirectionfanfiction . Enjoy, loves.**

_**WARNING: anal sex, unsafe sex, rimming, fingering, dirty talk, comeplay, bondage, toys, teasing, BDSM relationship, daddy!kink, spanking, slight angst and abandonment.**_

Niall was horny.

And his boyfriends unintentionally left him out of their nighttime fun, each pair assuming the blonde would join the other. None of them would even let him cuddle, for fuck's sake, whichever two telling him to snuggle up to the others and vice versa when he actually tried.

He missed them so desperately. He missed the cuddling with Louis on the sofa during a rom com, whispering sweet words to each other before slipping off to Lou's room and making love. He missed Harry, and the way he would fuck his mouth until it reached a point where he would be hoarse the next day. He missed Liam's legendary cock filling him up and stretching him wide, almost making him cry, but not quite because Li always found the sweet spot and idamn/i. He missed waking up next to Zayn in the morning and getting fucked hard, slow and deep while Zayn worshipped his body.

He was lonely and horny as fuck and none on his fingers, dildos or vibrators were adequate substitutes. Niall just wanted to be wanted, but it seemed to be impossible at this point.

After another failed attempt at getting love from at least one of his boyfriends, Niall retreated to his room, flopping facedown on his bed thinking about how much his life sucked. His phone vibrated with a message from Paul telling them all to rest up for the long day they had ahead of interviews.

A few moments later, his door opened. "Nialler! Come cuddle with us in the living room! We're having a movie marathon! Come on!" Louis dragged him out of bed, pecking Niall's lips when he finally stood. Surprised, Ni followed the hyper brunette into the living room, where Harry, Liam and Zayn were all snuggled together. Thinking they wouldn't want to be bothered with him again, he sat a few feet away from them as Louis cuddled up to Zayn.

Liam frowned at Niall being so far away. He leaned forward, breaking away from Harry, and pulled a shocked Niall into his lap. No words were said by any of them. A few kisses were exchanged, but none with Niall. Nevertheless, he settled back into Li's chest and worked out the best way to get revenge. And it came to him. He smirked at the screen.

Come tomorrow, they'll never know what hit them. And Niall...he'd be very well, truly, and properly fucked.

After a day much longer than anticipated, the boys were tired, all except Niall, who could hardly contain his excitement. They were currently setting up for the last interview of the day, which meant it was time to initiate his plan. Luckily, this was an interview for a magazine, so there were a few pictures of them sitting down with the editor of the magazine, who would be asking them questions. They were only going to be tape recorded, so it was working out better than Niall had hoped.

After introducing himself as Will, the editor guided them over to the sitting area. "You boys comfortable?" All of them murmured consent and Will nodded, switching the recorder on. "I can't believe I'm sitting here with the biggest boyband in the world, One Direction! Hello, boys!"

"Hello!" they chorused back.

"The Take Me Home tour is coming up soon. How are you all handling the pressure?"

"I don't think there is a lot of pressure," Louis answered, gazing around at his bandmates.

"Yeah," Zayn piped up. "We just try to have fun, mostly."

Liam nodded. "We want our fans to enjoy it as much as we do."

Niall started his plan out by staring at Liam, biting his lip.

"It was a blast writing and recording it," Z said.

"Well, there were some distractions at times in the studio, but we all are really proud of the album." Li smiled at Niall, who slowly licked his lips.

"Nothing we couldn't handle, right boys?" Zayn winked at Harry, who giggled.

"So there was no fighting or anything?" Will asked, looking at Niall. "You're all getting along?"

"Oh, I think we all get along VERY well, right Li?" Niall grinned cheekily.

Liam blushed. "Um...well, yeah. We all still live together and never really fight." He locked eyes with Niall, who looked him up and down slowly, running his tongue over his top lip.

"At least it looks like you all are good friends. So tell me, how are your love lives?"

"Mine could be a little better," Ni said, winking at Liam.

"Mine's great!" Louis shouted with a huge grin.

"Mine's alright," Li blushed. "I think we're doing well."

Harry smiled sweetly at Louis. "I feel pretty confident."

"We're brilliant," Zayn said.

"So Niall," Will said, trying to catch the blonde's eyes, which were currently zeroed in on Li's crotch. "You're not happy with your love life?"

Niall smirked. "I just think we need a little more time for...intimacy."

Harry choked on his water as Liam's mouth dropped open and Will blushed while Zayn and Louis laughed.

"Um...let's take a break." Will got up, paused the recorder, and left the room.

"Wanna go snog?" Ni asked Li, who looked completely taken aback.

"Niall! We're in the middle of an interview!"

The leprechaun reached over and ran a hand up Li's thigh. "Yeah, but nobody's here."

"Jeez!" He pushed the pale hand away, making Niall pout.

"You never want me."

Louis took pity on him. "Liam, go snog the poor boy!"

Li's expression was like that of a lost puppy. "But we're in the middle of an interview."

"We'll cover for you."

Ni was still staring at Li. "I promise to make you feel good."

"Just go already!" Lou said, ready to push them out the door. "You know you want to, Li."

"Alright." Liam stood and grabbed Niall's hand, who dragged him to the bathroom.

"Is anyone in here?"

"Niall, what if we get caught?" Li asked when no one answered.

"Don't care." He pushed his lips forcefully into the older boy's, wrapping his arm tightly around his neck. Li smiled into it, realizing how much he'd missed the soft pink lips against his. Niall moaned softly, completely caught up.

He pushed Liam against the wall, prodding his bottom lip with his tongue. Li opened his mouth, running his hands under the leprechaun's t-shirt while their tongues entwined. Ni let his hands fall to Liam's arse, squeezing the plumpness.

"Niall," the elder moaned, pulling him closer.

"I couldn't concentrate during the interview," the blonde gasped.

"Figured." Liam kissed down his neck, stopping to lick at a soft spot, making Niall moan again, grinding against him.

"I wanna ride...Daddy's big cock..."

Li's eyes widened as blood rushed south. "At least wait til we're home."

"But you would like it, right? Taking me here in the bathroom?"

Liam swallowed heavily and Ni smirked.

"I know how much you love fucking on the floor. Wouldn't you like it, Daddy?" Li's breath hitched as Niall's smile turned sweet. "Wouldn't you like seeing me bouncing on your cock right here and now?"

"Fuck." Liam palmed himself desperately at the thought.

Niall kissed him again before pulling away. "We'd better get back."

"You go, I'll be right behind you."

The leprechaun grinned deviously, delighted that his plan was working. "No, we have to go back together, come on!" He grabbed the hand Li was palming himself with and dragged the protesting male back to the interview room.

"Look who's back!" Harry grinned at their swollen lips.

"Li, I think there's something in your pants!" Louis yelled obnoxiously, making Zayn laugh and Liam blush.

"Um...I'm gonna um...sit down."

"Aw, did Nialler tease Weeyum a wittle too much?" Harry snickered.

Ni plopped down between Harry and Liam, looking smug. "Nah, I think just enough."

"Poor Daddy," Zayn smirked.

"Okay, boys!" Will walked back into the room. "Let's continue with the interview."

Niall looked over at Harry, biting his lip. _Time for phase two_, he thought as Harry's eyes went wider.

"So tell us more about this movie. Is the camera crew following you around all the time?"

Niall winked at Harry while Zayn took the question first. "Well, yeah, pretty much. We wanted the fans to have an insight into our everyday lives."

"It's nice to share our lives with the fans." Liam smiled, trying his best to ignore the throbbing in his pants.

Niall, meanwhile, was licking his lips, ever so slowly looking Harry up and down, making Harry swallow thickly. "What are you doing?" he mouthed to the blonde, who ignored the question, simply watching the movement of the cherry red lips. He nuzzled into Harry's neck, blowing gently on the skin.

"Niall!" Harry hissed in protest as his cock twitched.

"Are you happy with the new song you just released?" Will asked, smiling at Louis, who grinned.

"You mean _Rock Me_? That's a good song."

Niall murmured the words in Harry's ear none too quietly. "I want you to rock me."

Liam whined in the back of his throat as Will coughed awkwardly, turning to Zayn. "Are they always this close?"

"You get used to it."

Niall dropped to a quiet whisper. " I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal..."

"Please, Niall, not now," Harry begged, desperately willing his semi to disappear.

"Alright then," Will shook his head to clear it. "So tell me about the upcoming world tour."

"Show me you care," Ni finished, nibbling Harry's earlobe the way he loves.

"It's going to be lots of fun as always," Lou grinned, trying to break the awkward tension in the room.

"Niall, please, not now." Harry straightened up a little, trying to pay attention. Ni nipped harder at the soft flesh, making Curly moan quietly.

"But I want you."

"Niall!"

"The tour is going to be amazing," Liam said, shifting around. "Can't wait."

"Fuck me," the blonde whispered to his younger boyfriend, making him fully hard.

Louis nudged Liam. "Forget amazing, this is going to be epic!"

"Yeah, I can't wait." Zayn grinned at Will, but he was watching Harry.

"Are you alright, Harry? You look a little flushed."

The curly-haired boy glared at Niall. "I think I need to use the loo," he muttered, hurrying out of the room.

Niall grinned and stood. "So do I."

"Ni, you just went," Zayn frowned.

"I have to go again," he replied, rushing after Harry. "Haz, wait!" He stumbled into the bathroom after his boyfriend.

"I swear, Niall, I will end you!"

Ni shoved him against the wall. "As long as you fuck me first." Pink met red lips forcefully. Harry pulled away with a moan.

"Not now, Niall."

"But I want you," he moaned, grinding into him, letting out a strangled whimper at the contact of their hard cocks.

The younger boy flipped them over, pushing the Irish against the wall roughly, making him moan again (he may or may not have a pain kink).

"You gonna fuck me, Harry? Make me cum with that big cock?"

"I'm gonna make you beg for it."

"But don't you just want to put yourself in me?" Niall asked, licking his dry lips. "I'm really tight. And warm."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you, slut? Me taking you against this wall."

"I'd love it. I love being your slut. But we can't."

"Fucking tease," Harry spat, pushing him away. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"Aw, Hazza, don't be mad! I'm sorry. How about a blowjob?"

Harry frowned, turning away as his cock twitched. "Stop with the teasing."

Niall hooked his chin over the younger boy's shoulder, lapping at his ear. "So you don't want me to suck you til you come all in my mouth?" he asked, making Harry shudder.

"Um..."

Ni flipped him around, dropping to his knees, palming the bulge in front of his face. "Are you sure?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, just suck me!"

Niall grinned as he undid the trousers and pulled out Harry's length. Immediately, he went all the way down on it, swallowing until his nose was against Harry's stomach. Momentarily forgetting the plan, he moaned at his mouth being so full, making Harry firmly grab the blonde hair.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened. "What the hell?"

Niall looked up at Liam and winked, sucking harder on Harry's cock.

"Oh god, Niaaall!"

Liam swallowed hard at the sight in front of him. "Um, guys, what are you doing?"

Niall pulled away to answer, making Harry whine at the loss. "I'm giving Harry a blowjob, duh. Why? They want us back?"

"We were just wondering what was taking you guys so long. I guess I found out, though."

"Okay, let's go then!" the leprechaun said brightly, getting to his feet. "Sorry, Haz, you have to wait, babe."

"I hate you," Harry growled at Li.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, Haz. I'll suck you while I'm riding Daddy later," Ni said, fixing Harry's pants. "We'd better go."

"Fine," Harry pouted, trudging after his boyfriends.

"Great, we're all here!" Will said as the three boys took their seats. Niall sat between Louis and Liam with a grin.

"So the next question everyone is thinking of, what do you guys look for in a girl?"

"Just someone I can have a laugh with," Niall said, looking at his oldest boyfriend.

"What took you so long, Ni?" Louis whispered.

"I had to pee...a lot."

"Sure you did."

Niall only giggled and rubbed Lou's thigh.

"I like a nice smile on a girl," Zayn grinned.

"You seem confident. Anyone special in mind?" Will asked, wiggling his eyebrows, making Zayn blush.

"Yeah, someone...sorta." Hazel eyes glanced at Niall, who squeezed Louis' thigh.

"Niall, what are you doing?" Lou asked. Niall only smiled, inching his hand higher. "Niall."

"Yes, Louis?"

"Wait until we're home."

"But I want you now."

Louis only rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Will, making the little Irishman pout.

"Tell me, boys, do any of you have secrets to spill?"

"Louis' feet smell!" Niall shouted. Zayn and Harry laughed.

"Niall!" Liam chastised him.

"What the hell, Niall?" Louis fumed.

"Well it's true."

"Um, so the next question," Will cut in to avoid awkwardness. "How are you all dealing with the fame?"

"Sorry, Lou," Niall mumbled at the floor.

"Quite well, I think," Harry smiled. "What say you, Li?"

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom," Louis announced before standing and exiting the room.

"I guess we'll take another break, then?" Will asked as Niall ran after Lou.

"Louis, wait! I'm sorry!"

"What do you want _now_, Niall?"

"I'm really sorry, Lou. I shouldn't have said that. I just...let me make it up to you."

"What do you mean?" Louis asked suspiciously.

"What do you want me to do for you? Blowjob?" He stepped closer to the slightly shorter brun. "I know you love my mouth."

Louis just rolled his eyes. "Yes, Ni, I do, but not in a bathroom when we're supposed to be doing an interview." Then he frowned. "Wait, is this why you've all been taking so long?"

"I'm really sorry!" Niall threw his arms around him. "Please don't be mad at me, boo!"

"I'm not mad at you, Ni."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Niall..."

"Please?"

"Fine," he sighed, pulling the blonde closer. "One kiss."

Niall's lips were on his in an instant, kissing him with all the passion and lust he had. Louis smiled, letting him in when Ni's tongue caressed his lips.

"Louis," Niall groaned, licking into his mouth. Louis always tasted like sweets and mischief. Ni loved it. He couldn't help grinding their hips together.

"No. Bad Niall," Louis scolded, pulling away.

"Are you gonna punish me?" he whimpered. Whether it was in fear or anticipation, he wasn't sure. Maybe both.

"Niall, I told you, not now."

His shoulders slumped as he cursed his flawed plan. He should've known Louis wouldn't play along. "Okay." He made his way back to the interview room still horny, but a little down.

Louis stared after him, shaking his head. "God."

"Zayn, will you hold me?"

"Something wrong, Ni?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm alright, just need a cuddle."

"Aw, come here." Zayn opened his arms, and Niall immediately launched into them, burying his face into Z's shoulder.

"Louis, what did you do?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing! I just...he...ugh, I'll explain later."

"Sure, Lou. Whatever."

"I love you, Z," Niall mumbled as the raven-haired boy rubbed his back.

"I love you too, Ni." The blonde smiled as Zayn kissed his temple.

"Can we finish this up so we can go?" Louis asked impatiently.

"We don't have much left. How do you feel about guyrectioners, or the male part of your fandom?"

"Guy fans are always cool," Liam smiled, trying to ignore Niall nuzzling into Zayn. "Sometimes a nice change from the screaming."

"Yeah, and they're all so different," Harry put in.

"You sure you're alright, Ni?"

"Mhm," he nibbled on Zayn's skin, Z humming in approval.

"And they can be quite cheeky as well," Louis answered Will.

"Remember that boy who tried to kiss Niall?" Harry smirked.

"I remember that," Niall laughed into Zayn's neck. "It was so weird."

"What happened?" Lou frowned.

"Do tell," Will said, leaning forward slightly in interest.

"This one kid managed to break through security after one of our shows, and he ran after Niall, screaming that he loved him. He actually got to him, grabbed his face and was about to kiss him when security pulled him away."

"The things people want to do to us, huh?" Louis practically spat, flushing with jealousy. "That guy probably wanted more than just a kiss!"

"Are you jealous, Lou?" Harry quirked his eyebrow.

Louis cleared his throat. "I...never said that."

"Never said you did, love," Harry winked, grinning.

"I wanna make you feel good," Niall whispered to Zayn.

"H-How?"

"I wanna fuck you." The blonde smirked in satisfaction as Zayn swallowed hard.

"Oh, stuff it, you twat!" Lou stuck his tongue out at Harry, who only laughed.

"I think we're done here, boys. Thank you so much for your time." Will shook all of their hands, picked up his recorder and left the room.

"Finally." Niall straddled Zayn, kissing him urgently. Z kissed him back with enthusiasm, holding him tight. "Oh god..." Niall moaned grinding into the boy beneath him. "I wanna fuck you til you see stars."

"Fuck yeah," Zayn growled, grinding his hips upward.

"Come on, guys, let's go home," Harry said, standing and stretching; Liam and Louis followed suit.

Niall and Zayn panted and moaned desperately into each other's mouths, rutting against each other.

"Uh, guys?"

Louis' words fell on deaf ears as the pair continued to please each other, dry humping with everything they had.

"Someone get Niall off Zayn," Harry said impatiently.

"I got him." Louis' biceps flexed as he pulled the blonde away, making him whine.

"Zaynieee..."

"Hey, that was mean!" Zayn pouted. "We were having fun."

"Yeah, we can see that." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Niall has been very naughty today," the eldest purred, softly petting blonde hair. "I say we take him home and punish him."

"I was just horny!"

"Yeah, now we all are. I say we tie him to the bed, fuck each other, and make him watch."

Niall's eyes widened in horror as his plan went downhill. "No! No, please! I'm sorry!"

"I think that's a great idea," his curly-haired boyfriend smirked.

"What if we make him wear a cock ring?" Zayn jumped in.

"And a butt-plug?" Liam asked timidly.

Niall was desperate now. "No, please!"

"Great, we have a plan!" Louis beamed. "Let's go."

"Everyone to Li's room!" Louis shouted when they entered the flat. Liam had the biggest bed, specially made, in the biggest room. It was technically everyone's room, since all the boys used it most of the time.

"Guys, you don't have to do this," Niall pleaded as Liam dragged him upstairs.

"Oh, yes we do."

"But I wanna ride you, Daddy," Niall whined, and Louis snorted.

"Maybe later, slut. Get on the bed. Li, get the handcuffs?"

"Time to pay, babe," Harry grinned.

With many more protests and and a bit of a struggle, Niall was stripped and cuffed to the headboard. A cock ring was placed on his dick, and a lubed butt plug was pushed into his entrance, scraping against his walls and pressing into his prostate. He tugged on his retraints, whining when they didn't yield and watched sadly as Lou turned to Liam and Zayn turned to Harry. Both pairs dirty talked and lip locked and the blonde could hardly stand to watch as Zayn pulled Harry's shirt over his head. The dark haired boy traced the toned collarbones in admiration.

"What do you want, Z?"

"I want to suck you, Daddy."

Niall swore his heart broke at that. Both Harry and Liam had a daddy kink, and Ni had been the one to discover Harry's by blowing him. It was almost like Zayn was purposely taunting him.

"Go ahead, baby boy," Harry said, his eyes visibly darkening. "Make Daddy feel good."

Zayn dropped to his knees, pulling down Harry's jeans and boxers. "You're so big, Daddy."

"You can take it, can't you, baby? Come on, take it like a big boy."

Niall's eyes widened as Zayn swallowed Harry's entire length in one go. The sight made his own length twitch in desire. He averted his eyes to Louis and Liam, watching as Lou palmed himself at the sight of their two boyfriends.

"You want that, babe?" Li asked, sucking on Lou's tan neck.

"God yes, _please_, Li."

"You want me to get down on my knees and suck you? Make you feel good?" Liam smirked as Louis could only nod, palming himself harder. "Prove it. Tell Niall how much you want me."

Lou's dark eyes met Niall's. The blonde whimpered at the unrestrained_ lust_ in them. "I want him so fucking bad, Niall. I want to feel his hot mouth around me..."

Niall shifted his gaze to Harry, who was fucking Zayn's mouth. "Shit...you're so fucking good. Such a good boy for Daddy...fuck!"

Zayn pulled away with a loud slurp. "I want you, Daddy. I want you inside me."

"Strip," Harry ordered, stepping back a bit. Niall whined, yanking at his handcuffs, barely feeling it as the metal dug into his skin. Zayn peeled his top off and unbuttoned his trousers.

"Please let me out," he begged pitifully.

"Just enjoy the show, Ni," Zayn said, kicking his pants away.

"I wanna touch!" he screamed in protest.

"Help me with the boxers, Haz?" Z grinned coyly, shaking his hips.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What did you call me?"

"I called you Haz, babe."

"You're being a bad boy. I'm gonna have to punish you."

"Liam, just do it already!" Louis screamed, drawing Niall's attention back to Lilo.

Louis was shirtless, frowning down at a naked Liam, who was on his knees, slowly unzipping Louis' pants. "Li, stop teasing!"

"What teasing?"

"Get my cock in your mouth right now!"

"Yes sir." Li finished stripping Louis and grabbed the base of Lou's dick, slowly pumping the shaft. Leaning in, he licked around the head before sucking it into his mouth.

"Oh yeeeeeesss," Louis moaned as Li swallowed him. "Fuck, Liam, your mouth...ugh, it's so good...shit..."

Liam moaned around him, bobbing his head, Louis' length hitting the back of his throat in a rhythm.

Niall whimpered watching Louis' pleasure face, grinding his ass into the bed, making the butt plug shift against his prostate. Throwing his head back, he lost himself in the feeling, grinding down harder, urged on by the moans echoing around the room.

Opening his eyes, he watch Harry bend Zayn over the bed. "What are you going to do?" The younger boy only smirked before bringing his hand down hard over the curve of Zayn's ass. "Daddy!" Zayn gasped as he was struck again. Harry watched as the hot skin under his hands turned red.

"Fuck! Liam, I'm gonna come!" Louis gasped as the younger pulled away.

"Not yet. Get on the bed." The oldest boy obeyed, grumbling. "All fours and spread your legs." That order was also obeyed and Louis screamed when Liam's tongue brushed over his hole.

"Fucking hell, Li! Ugh! God, don't stop. Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop." Lou's arms gave out as Liam's tongue breached his entrance, slowly pushing inside. "FUCK!"

Niall grinded harder into the bed, moaning loudly as the toy scrapped his walls just the right way. "Please let me go," he whimpered, turning his eyes to where Zayn was spreading lube on his fingers.

He circled one finger around his puckered rim before slowly pushing it inside. "Shit, Harry."

"You're so beautiful, love, fucking yourself like that."

"Shit. Fuck." He thrusted the finger faster at Harry's praise.

"Tell Niall how good you feel."

"I feel...so good, Ni," he keened, adding another finger. "So fucking good."

"Please let me join you," the leprechaun said desperately.

"That's right, baby. Stretch wide for Daddy." Harry licked his lips at the delicious sight of Zayn's fingers stretching his hole.

Zayn had three fingers inside himself, pushing them in roughly. "Daddy..."

"You look so good, baby boy, fucking yourself like that. You're so naughty."

"Fuuuuck, Leeyuuummm...shit." Louis' teeth dug into his forearm as Liam sucked at his rim. "Fuck fuck FUCK!" He was almost in tears from the immense pleasure. "Just fuck me already."

"If you insist." Liam grabbed the lube and covered his cock before pushing slowly into him. "So fucking tight, Lou."

"You feel so good, Daddy," Louis moaned as he was slowly fucked.

"I'm ready now," Zayn said, pulling out his fingers.

Harry snatched up the lube, dousing his length. Leaning over Zayn's figure, he pushed inside slowly. "Such a good baby," he panted.

"Shit, Daddy, you feel so good."

"Still have that potty mouth, I see." Harry pulled out and thrust back in, slapping the plump red bum.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Zayn moaned. "I just love the way you feel inside me."

"You love this, don't you?" Liam chuckled, thrusting hard.

"Fuck yes! Ah...fuck..." Louis bit his lip, pushing back to meet each rock of Li's hips.

Liam sped up, making Lou groan. "Take it, Lou. Show Niall how much you love it."

Niall was so close to an orgasm, _so fucking close_, but the cock ring prevented him from falling over the edge, keeping him right on the brink.

"Fuck, Niall, it feels so good. He's so long and...fuck, so long and thick.

The blonde let out a choked sob as he rocked into nothing, his hips snapping forward wantingly, but meeting nothing.

"You hear that, Niall? He loves having me fucking him, just listen to him." Liam smirked up at the leprechaun as Louis whined underneath him.

"You feel good, baby?" Harry asked, speeding up.

"Yes, Daddy, you make me feel so good." Zayn screamed as his prostate was rammed into. "HARRY! Fuuuuck!"

"You're...so..._tight,_ Z." The curly-haired boy fucked Zayn with all he had.

"Faster, Liam!" Louis screamed. "FUCK!"

"You feel so fucking good for me, Lou. So good."

"Liam! I'm gonna come!"

"Come for Daddy."

"LIAM!" Louis wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking himself fast. "Shitshitshit..."

"You gonna come, baby?" Harry purred in Zayn's ear. "Gonna show Daddy how good you feel?" He reached down, swiping a thumb over the slit of Zayn's dick, and that's all it took.

"HARRY!" he screamed, coming hard on the duvet.

"So...good..." Harry's vision went white as he reached his peak, spilling inside his boyfriend. "Zayyyn," he moaned lowly. He pulled out and collapsed next to Zayn, panting. "Shit, Z."

Liam wrapped his hand around Louis' smaller one, pumping him fast. "Not gonna last much longer..."

"F-Fuck...fuck...LIAM!" Louis spilled his load over both of their fists. "Ohhh fuck..."

"Shit, Lou!" Liam filled him up before lying next to him. Both couples were cuddling and whispering, and _dammit_, Niall couldn't take it anymore.

"Z-Zayn," was the name he called out because he was closest.

"Yeah, Ni?"

"C-Can I c-come, please?"

"Hmm...I don't know. What do you think, Lou?"

Niall groaned in frustration because he knew Louis wouldn't go easy on him.

And he was right as Louis smirked evilly at him. "Hazza darling, how do you feel about a rimming?"

Harry licked his lips. "I'm up for it."

"Excellent," Louis beamed. "Niall, you're about to get payback."

"I thought I already did," he whined.

"No, that was just punishment. This is revenge. Come on, Hazza."

Harry shifted so he was between Niall's legs. He pulled the toy from Niall's hole, lifting the pale thighs and putting them over his shoulders. "Mm, look a you, Ni, all wet for me."

Niall whimpered helplessly, thinking about how utterly _wrong_ his plan went. He hated being rimmed. In his opinion, it was the worst kind of teasing. And Harry was the worst one to do it, because he was so good at teasing, and his tongue was so _long._

Harry traced around the rim with a finger. "You're so beautiful, Niall. I'm gonna eat you til you cry."

The older boy was sure that wouldn't take too long, but he had no time to think about it as Harry licked over his hole. He wanted to cry already as the younger's tongue circled around and around him.

"Hazza," he moaned beautifully. "Hazza, please..._oh_..." The wet muscle wormed its way inside of him, prodding at his walls and he whined and begged because it wasn't enough, not nearly enough, and at the same time, it was too much.

The other boys watched in fascination, wanking off because Niall was so damn sexy, and so were his moans as Harry tongue fucked him, thrusting his tongue in and out as fast as he could, making the blonde keen as he pushed his hips down, trying to get more contact.

Harry pushed his tongue in as deep as it could go and wiggled it around, managing to brush Niall's prostate, making him scream. _OhfuckFUCKHazzanostoppleaseitfeelstoogoodpleasefuc kshitineedtocomeHazpleaseletmecome_

And suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Niall did cry, tears leaking down as he was eaten within an inch of his life. And that's when Louis stepped in. Not to make things better, no. Just to make them far worse.

He leaned over Niall's swollen red cock and lapped up the precome beading there. He continued to tease the slit and head as Harry teased Niall's hole and the blonde gave up begging and just lay there and sobbed. It was much too much, and he was much too exhausted to continue trying.

Liam noticed and tapped Louis. "Don't take it too far," he murmured in his ear.

Louis noted the state Niall was in and pulled Harry back. "Come for us, Niall." He slid off the cock ring and that was all it took for the leprechaun to paint his stomach white with a loud sob. Zayn slurped it all up as Liam untied Niall.

Louis lay with his back to Liam's chest and Harry was the big spoon to Zayn, and Niall was in the middle. The pairs kissed goodnight and turned to do the same to Niall. He kissed them all and waited a few minutes before slipping out of the bed.

Picking up his clothes, he left the room and went to his own. He dropped the clothes on the floor and flopped down in bed.

"Niall?" He turned to see Liam standing there with a confused expression.

"Hey, Li."

"Why did you come back in here?"

"Well, I thought you all wanted to cuddle with each other, so I got out of your way."

"Niall, that's ridiculous. We're not complete without you. Come back to bed."

Niall sighed but agreed and let Liam drag him back to the big room where the rest of the boys were waiting.

"Niall, are you okay?" Louis asked, reaching for him, and he couldn't help but smile at the love and adoration shining out of his oldest boyfriend's eyes.

"No, but I think I will be."

And with that, he cuddled up to Harry's back, and with Louis spooned against him, he felt safe, loved and complete.

**HEYO! sooooooo yeah, I'm gonna start putting warnings up in case there are things you're uncomfortable with.**

**For example, I'm uncomfortable with watersports (peeing) and fisting, LIKE EWW DON'T MAKE ME WRITE IT PLEASE I'LL HAVE AN ULCER...NOT SURE WHAT THAT IS, BUT IT SOUNDS REALLY PAINFUL!**

**Love you guys xxx**

**~Lulu xx**


End file.
